Andorë
by Zinia Vanimalda
Summary: Historia en la que se relata la vida en Númenor desde el punto de vista de una mujer perteneciente a la Casa Real, quien tiene que dejar partir a la persona que más ama por su condicion de mortal. Se agradecen los reviews! por fis !
1. El Mensaje de los Valar

Capitulo I

"_Entonces los Edain se hicieron a la vela sobre las aguas profundas, detrás de la Estrella; y los Valar pusieron paz en el mar por muchos días, y mandaron que el Sol brillara, y enviaron vientos favorables, de modo que las aguas resplandecieron ante los ojos de los Edain como ondas cristalinas, y la espuma volaba como la nieve entre los mástiles de los barcos… Y navegando hacia él, al cabo de múltiples leguas de mar los Edain llegaron a la vista de la tierra que les estaba preparada, Andor, la Tierra del Don, que resplandecía en vapores dorados."_

Las flores plateadas de Nimloth comenzaron a despertar con tan solo una caricia de la luz crepuscular, como un regalo del sol menguante que en esas horas se sumergía en las aguas occidentales. La fresca fragancia de las flores era esparcida por todo el reino, llevada abordo de la brisa que llegaba desde el puerto más cercano a Armenelos, la ciudad de los Reyes de antaño, y ahí en el patio marmóreo del palacio, la gloria de Núménorë era como una ola que llega de imprevisto bañando todo ser y toda alma, y que más allá del sueño y del recuerdo, despertabas en un mundo nuevo y maravilloso.

El rumor de pasos apresurados rompió con el adormecimiento en el que se encontraba el patio real en aquel atardecer de tiempos inmensurables, pero todo volvió a ser como antes cuando la gran puerta que introducía al palacio retumbó tras ser cerrada. Las amplias galerías se sucedían unas tras otras por un gran pasillo revestido de insignias y estandartes que identificaban a las Casas más nobles de los Hombres de Oesternesse, y colgado sobre el umbral de mármol de una puerta, se encontraba el estandarte de su Casa, señal de que había llegado a su destino. El sirviente llamó a la puerta y después de recibir una respuesta afirmativa, la abrió lentamente dejando ver un espacioso despacho iluminado por un gran ventanal que se abría a un balcón de piedra.

Buenas tardes, hija mía, pasa por favor- dijo un hombre alto de cabellos oscuros, tomándola de la mano- siento hacerte venir desde Eldalondë, pero necesito que le hagas un favor a tu querido padre.

Buenos días, attô (padre), no te preocupes, el viaje fue tranquilo, y en verdad me hizo bien salir de la monotonía de mi vida en el puerto- todo cuanto decía era mera cortesía, pues en realidad amaba esa monotonía de la brisa entrando en su habitación, y del rumor de las olas que la arrullaban por las noches, y también amaba el canto monótono de las aves marinas que a menudo se posaban en su ventana.

Me alegro- y volviéndose hacia una figura que observaba silenciosamente dijo- Te presento a Ancalimon, hijo de Tar-Atanamir, príncipe de Númenor.

Es un placer conocer a la noble hija de Imrazôr, Señor de Andunie- dijo el joven heredero besando la suave mano de la doncella- Espero que su nombre le haga justicia.

Soy Inziladûn, para servirlo mi Señor- pronunció haciendo una reverencia, como se lo habían enseñado desde que tenía memoria.

Flor del Oeste- repitió como analizando- un nombre justo. Desafortunadamente tengo que retirarme, mi padre espera mi presencia en algunos deberes que ha dejado inconclusos. Que pasen buena tarde, y bienvenida sea a Armenelos- con estas palabras se despidió y desapareció tras la puerta de madera.

¿Cuál es el favor que me pides attô?- dijo tomando asiento en una silla frente al gran escritorio de su padre.

Nos ha llegado un mensaje desde Eressea anunciando que mañana antes del alba llegará una comitiva de Eldar, necesito que los recibas en el puerto y los guíes hasta Armenelos, y a la presencia del Rey.

¿Qué es lo que quieren tratar con Tar-Atanamir?

Lo desconozco, pero es un asunto de suma importancia, pues son emisarios portadores de un mensaje de los Valar- dijo empinándose el último trago que contenía su copa de plata.

¿De parte de los Valar?- dijo impresionada- has acrecentado mi intriga, attô, esta noche el sueño no recurrirá a mi, aun que tampoco habrá mucho tiempo que dedicarle- dijo incorporándose- tengo que partir en este momento hacia el puerto para poder recibirlos a la hora indicada- dijo despidiéndose de su padre.

Cuando salió al patio real, el sol había cedido su lugar en el firmamento a la gran luna de Octubre, y bajo el claro resplandor de las estrellas, cruzó las extensas llanuras y los bastos bosques de Elenna, acompañada por una escolta integrada por algunos de los consejeros del Rey. El tiempo apenas fue suficiente para deshacerse de las ropas de viaje y arreglarse debidamente, como lo hacían las mujeres nobles de los Días Antiguos.

El puerto guardaba un silencio expectante, mientras que el sol aún dormía detrás de las montañas del Este. El viento otoñal soplaba desde el Oeste, haciendo revolotear los estandartes de los hombres que esperaban a los navíos inmortales, pero cuando los primeros rayos dorados del sol comenzaron a iluminar la tierra, una luz apareció surcando las pacificas olas, y al cabo de unos momentos la forma de cinco navíos cisnes se dejó ver en el horizonte. Los ojos violetas de la joven engrandecieron ante la imponente belleza de los primeros rayos del día tocando las finas velas y los altos mástiles, y del canto que rompía con el silencio de la mañana que desde el océano era arrastrado por el viento occidental. Jamás en su corta vida su corazón había sido testigo de un amor tan grande como el que estaba sintiendo, porque en verdad esa mañana en el puerto de Eldalondë quedó tatuada en su alma, y ningún pesar futuro pudo menguar ese sentimiento.

Los barcos arrivaron al puerto, y de ellos desembarcaron las fuentes de donde provenían los cantos, como estrellas que resplandecen después de una larga lluvia. Eran Elfos, tan hermosos como jamás había visto, tan luminosos como el reflejo de la luna sobre los estanques, en la penumbra de los bosques elficos. A la cabeza de la comitiva se encontraba un Señor Elfo de especiales características, sus cabellos eran plateados al igual que sus ojos, y era de una estatura mayor que los demás. Sus ropajes azules índigo eran de ricas y pesadas telas.

Aun sin haberse recuperado de su asombro, la joven emisaria caminó hacia la comitiva, y sus oscuros cabellos eran llevados por el viento, y las níveas gasas de seda que vestía eran como la espuma del mar en la orilla de la playa, y Ciriáran, Señor de los Teleri, la miró como una niña de una belleza élfica atrapada en el mortal destino de los Hombres.

-Maare tulde marilmanna, Amaneldi (bienvenidos a nuestra Tierra, Elfos de Aman)- dijo haciendo una reverencia. Uno de los hombres le facilitó una corona hecha con pequeñas flores de una dulce fragancia, y la coló en la plateada cabeza del Elfo. Era costumbre que a los Elfos, que antaño visitaban frecuentemente las costas de Númenor, se les diera una corona de una flor muy peculiar llamada Lissuin.

-Hantale, Alassea Ree (Gracias, Buenos Días)- La voz salió suave y firme de los labios de Ciriáran. A su vez un elfo le facilitó una corona de plata que llevaba engarzadas en sus ramificaciones, las blancas perlas de los teleri, y la posó en la cabeza morena de la joven numenoreana- Un regalo para los hombres, como símbolo de la aun persistente amistad entre las dos razas- Inziladûn esbozó una sonrisa, pero le pareció que una melancolía entrañable se entrelazaba entre las últimas palabras que llegaron a sus oídos.

-El Rey los espera en Armenelos para celebrar consejo- dijo dando una señal a un portaestandarte para que preparara las cabalgaduras- ¿Nos acompañará toda su comitiva, o se escogerá a sus representantes?

-Solo cinco de nosotros viajarán hasta la presencia del Rey, los demás permanecerán en el puerto esperando nuestro regreso.

Cuando los pertrechos de los Elfos fueron trasladados a sus monturas, la compañía estuvo presta a partir. El viaje fue tranquilo. Inziladûn esperaba recibir algunas preguntas acerca de Númenor por parte de los Elfos, o por lo menos que entonaran alguna canción con sus presumibles voces teleri, pero nada de esto pasó, y su primera intervención en la política del reino se presentó desanimada y hasta un tanto aburrida para los implicados. Bueno, en verdad ella era la única que la nube de ensueño no había desaparecido en su corazón, pues la hermosura de esa gente la había cautivado, y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a los cinco inmortales de rostros pálidos. Cruzaron las grandes puertas de la ciudad, y pronto se hallaron cruzando los extensos pasillos de palacio llenos de galerías y salones, que a esas horas del día eran bulliciosos a causa de los deberes políticos que se trataban día a día en cada estancia.

-Mi Señora- dijo un hombre acercándose a la comitiva de hombres y elfos- el Rey espera a los Eldar en la Sala de las Siete Piedras, y el Señor Imrahil la espera a usted en el jardín Este, para su práctica de arco.

-Pero…

-Lo siento hija mía- interrumpió su padre que acababa de hacerse presente- pero no puedes asistir a este consejo, los grandes asuntos deben de ser tratados por los grandes Señores- el comentario de Imrazor causó que leves carcajadas se hicieran sonoras entre la comitiva que hasta entonces ella había dirigido con un liderazgo que creía inquebrantable.

-Si Señor, con su permiso- dijo haciendo una reverencia a los Eldar, y se alejó llena de una enfadada resignación.

………………………………………………………

-¿Me harías el favor de calmarte? Si sigues así podrías errar un tiro y acabar con mi vida- decía Imrahil, que sostenía el blanco alfilerado por la saetas cerca de su pecho.

- Si eso hace que mejore mi ánimo, sientete feliz de que tu muerte no haya sido en vano- decía Inziladûn colocando una nueva flecha en el arco de madera laminado de mithril.

-Por lo menos dime que es lo que te ha hecho…- la voz se le quebró al recibir el impacto de la flecha a través del blanco de madera- ¡Es suficiente!- dijo arrojando el blanco con todas sus fuerzas- ¡o me dices ahora mismo lo que te pasa, o haré que tomes horas extras de clases de bordado!-Inziladûn suspiró y se dejó caer en la alfombra verde del jardín.

-Esta bien, te contaré que me pasa, aun que tal vez para ti sean solo niñerías.

-Más vale que no sean niñerías mí querida damita- dijo sovandose el pecho con la mano.

-Ya te habrás enterado de que me encomendaron recibir a los Eldar en Eldalondë- Imrahil asintió tomando asiento junto a ella- ¡pues llegando a palacio y cuando pensaba que el momento de aplicar toda la educación de política, idiomas y muchas más cosas, mi padre me humilla mandándome a practicar el tiro con arco!

-Y…

-Y que no me permitió asistir al consejo.

-sabes que a ese tipo de reuniones solo asisten los consejeros del Rey, no veo por qué tienes que enfadarte de esa manera.

-¡Claro, como tu no te pasas la vida acatando las ordenes de los demás, o bajando la cabeza a cuanta persona cruza por tu camino, es fácil para ti decirlo!

-Creo que te estas apresurando, eres muy joven aún, llegará el día en que hasta el hombre más noble, exceptuando al mismo Rey, haga tu voluntad- Inziladûn quedó pensativa, tal vez después de todo Imrahil tuviera razón- por lo pronto- dijo el sobrino del Rey incorporándose - debes aprender a protegerte a ti misma- y seguido de estas palabras empujó a la frágil doncella haciéndola caer en la alfombra tapizada de flores.

-¡Imrahil!- gritó persiguiendo a su amigo- ¡no sabes en la que te has metido!

………………………………………………………

Las sombras eran largas en los jardines alrededor de palacio. La reunión se había prolongado casi todo el día y cuando el consejo cerró sesión el sol se ocultaba tras las olas del Gran Mar, y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a brillar.

-El orgullo de los hombres será la causa de su caída- decía una figura luminosa que paseaba por el jardín.

-Desean derechos que van más allá de su naturaleza, incluso esos que ni siquiera a nosotros, los inmortales, a quienes ellos envidian, se nos están permitidos- las palabras estaban cargadas de una mezcla de tristeza e impotencia. Al parecer la reunión no había sido lo que los Eldar esperaban, y la decepción pesaba sobre sus almas, porque sabían cual era el final del camino que toman los que, impulsados por las alas del orgullo, desobedecen a los Poderes de Arda- pero al fin de cuenta nuestro consejo se ha dado, y será decisión de ellos si lo toman o lo ignoran.

-Solo temo por los que serán arrastrados hacia la decadencia de su pueblo inocentemente.

-Ciriáran, no se puede salvar a todos. Erú ha tejido el destino de cada persona, mortal e inmortal, antes de que el tiempo empezara a contarse, y nadie puede escapar de él- la noche cayó de súbito sobre sus cabezas, y desde la bóveda celeste las estrellas los observaban en silencio- Extrañaré las estrellas de Numenorë- dijo mirando hacia el cielo- me retiro amigo, no te quedes mucho tiempo solo.

-No te preocupes, aun podemos confiar en los numenoreanos- dijo vislumbrando una sonrisa- Alassea Lome, Anardil.

-Alassea Lome- con estas palabras el rubio elda bajó las escalinatas en dirección a las habitaciones que les habían asignado, que en verdad eran un palacio de dimensiones no tan descomunales como el palacio de Tar-Atanamir, pero si de un tamaño considerable.

Ciriáran quedó solo en la inmensidad de esa noche de otoño, parado sobre la hojarasca de los árboles desnudos. El viento helado soplaba ahora desde el Este, y como por un encantamiento, remontó sus pasos en la dirección que le indicaban las corrientes de aire. Es así como llegó a una de las colinas que circundaban a Armenelos, a las afueras de la ciudad. Atrás las blancas murallas eran iluminadas por las antorchas, y frente a él el imponente Meneltarma se erguía coronado de estrellas, como un recuerdo de la antigua gloria de Númenor, que hoy caía bajo el lecho arenoso y profundo del olvido.

"_**Autar i lumbor, ar Naira**  
Las nubes pasan, y veo  
**kénan anúta Númenna,**  
al Sol poniéndose en el Oeste,  
**et Rómello Tilion orta,**  
y en el Este la crecida de la Luna,  
**ar undómess' elen síla.**   
y en el crepúsculo la estrella brilla"._

Una voz dulce como la aurora le obligó a bajar su mirada al suelo verde de la colina, y donde el pasto y las flores crecían altos, una delgada figura se encontraba recostada mirando al firmamento. Se acercó lenta y desapercibidamente, pero justo en ese momento la figura se incorporó, y se topó con los mismos ojos violetas que había visto esa mañana en el puerto.

-Disculpe mi Señor- dijo la doncella haciendo una reverencia, y retomando su paso.

-Espera- dijo el elda deteniéndola con sus solas palabras- ¿Dónde aprendiste esa canción?

-No lo recuerdo, tal vez de niña la escuche en Eldadoldë, pero siempre la he cantado.

-Es una de las canciones de mi pueblo- dijo mirando por sobre las montañas y los bosques hasta llegar a unas costas blancas e incorruptas.

-Señor, ¿puedo acompañarlo?-dijo tímidamente

- Por supuesto.

-Disculpe mi curiosidad, pero ¿cuantos años tiene?

-Es difícil contestarte esa pregunta-dijo esbozando una sonrisa ante la inocencia de la doncella- porque el tiempo transcurre de diferente manera en Aman, pero aun así va más allá de tu imaginación.

-Yo soy joven aun entre los Hombres, quienes no posen el don de los inmortales. Mi vida no es ni siquiera un suspiro para usted.

-Pero ¿eso ha impedido tu felicidad?-dijo adivinando una sombra sobre sus ojos violeta- No estoy acostumbrado a dar consejos, aun si me los piden, pero esta vez haré una excepción: no vivas esperando la muerte o esperando que algún poder te salve de ese don, sino tus días se oscurecerán bajo la constante inconformidad que albergue tu alma.

-Le agradezco su consejo, mi Señor.

El silencio emergió desde las profundidades de la noche, y las dos presencias permanecieron inmóviles contemplando sus pensamientos. Era una noche fría, el abrigo que cubría el cuerpo de Inziladûn no alcanzaba a detener las gélidas brisas que desde el puerto de Rómena venían, en cambio Ciriarán, que no poseía más que una capa ligera, conservaba los colores de su rostro como si se encontrara en una calida noche primaveral.

-Mi Señor, la tradición de mi pueblo cuenta que a menudo los barcos inmortales llegaban desde el lejano oeste, porque entre los numenoreanos y los Eldar existía una unión fraternal entrañable. Y grandes humos blancos salían desde el Meneltarma, y las canciones y las alabanzas a Erú reinaban estas colinas en las que estamos parados. Pero mi intuición me dice que no es la noche la que silencia las voces sobre las colinas, ni los barcos son los que han cambiado su rumbo, entonces, ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que los Eldar ya no vuelven más sus ojos a estas tierras? ¿Por qué el Meneltarma yace vacío y silencioso?- las amables facciones del Elfo cambiaron drásticamente al oír estas palabras.

-Me es difícil creer que no sepas lo que acontece a tu alrededor ¿que no te fijas en el creciente orgullo de los de tu pueblo, de su creciente miedo a la muerte, y de su decadente amor a los Valar?

-Discúlpeme mi Señor, soy nueva en este mundo y muchas cosas han pasado antes de que mis ojos se abrieran para contemplar un Númenor decadente en el que me ha tocado caminar.

-Pues bien, hija del crepúsculo de tu pueblo, esas son las razones del abandono por parte de los Eldar, porque los hombres nos han cerrado las puertas de sus corazones, y ahora el Meneltarma esta vacío porque los hombres han renunciado a la lealtad a Iluvatar.

Inziladûn enmudeció, le pareció que la oscuridad de la noche se cerraba a su alrededor, y la respiración se le detenía en el pecho. Cristales de lluvia comenzaron a manar de sus ojos nublando su vista, dejando ver, donde antes contemplará a un Señor de los Elfos, un as de luz de una forma indefinida.

Las semanas pasaron como hojas sobre la brisa e Inzildûn no volvió a conversar con Ciriáran mientras duró su estadía en Armenelos, pero a menudo lo observaba pasear por los jardines de la ciudad, la mayor parte de las veces a solas, y cuando ella buscaba su mirada, ésta yacía perdida en los laberintos de sus pensamientos. Las semanas se convirtieron en meses y cuando el año se encontraba bajo el umbral del invierno, los Eldar partieron hacia sus tierras benditas.

Parada sobre el puerto de piedra de Eldalondë, miró por última vez en mucho tiempo el hermoso navío cisne de los teleri, alejándose más allá de su alcance, y su corazón se apesadumbró como si se le hubiera arrancado un pedazo de vida. ¡Que frío tenía su cuerpo!, ¡que impetuoso el viento de aquel día sobre el puerto!, que soplaba como si quisiera arrancarla del suelo. Sintió cómo unos cálidos brazos la rodeaban desde su espalda, y la seguridad que estos le manifestaban terminaron por adormecerla.

-Imrahil, tengo frío, llévame a casa- el caballero besó la gélida frente de la doncella y tomándola de la mano la guió hasta el calor de su hogar.


	2. Viaje a Lindon

Capitulo II

Muchos años pasaron desde la visita de los Eldar, y Númenor en su medio día, crecía en esplendor y sabiduría, pero los corazones de los hombres ahora se volvían constantemente hacia el oeste, siempre queriendo ver la ciudad inmortal que se erguía en algún lugar del horizonte. Vivían bajo el yugo del temor a la muerte, y construían palacios mortuorios más grandes y gloriosos que sus propias moradas, e Inziladûn con cada año que veía pasar, y llegando a la plenitud de belleza y sabiduría, confirmaba con gran pesar lo que aquel Señor de los Elfos le había dicho en una noche fría de otoño.

…………………………………………………

Las puertas de madera se abrieron estrepitosamente de par en par. Inziladûn desvió los ojos de su bordado hacia la terraza que se extendía tras esas puertas. El cielo estaba cerrado de nubes negras que amenazaban con descargar una fuerte tormenta, y las olas del mar, impulsadas por el viento inclemente, se estrellaban contra las rocosas paredes del acantilado donde se erguía su casa en Eldalondë, y a su vez batía sus trenzas azabaches y sus vestidos celestes.

-Este año las lluvias se adelantaron- dijo su amiga cerrando las puertas con gran trabajo, y desvaneciendo la visión de aquel apocalíptico paisaje- Y llegan con más fuerza.

-¿Qué dices Silmarien? Esas nubes no son de lluvia - dijo retomando su labor en el bordado.

De súbito un estruendo ensordecedor estremeció los cielos, y el sonido de enormes gotas comenzó a escucharse y ganar terreno al silencio apacible que, hasta entonces, había predominado en la habitación.

-¡Grandioso! Esperaba salir después de esta animadísima sesión de bordado, y ahora tendré que quedarme aquí encerrada- decía mientras guardaba las agujas y los hilos de colores.

-Parece que nunca cambiarás tu gusto por el bordado- decía Silmarien imitando su gesto.

-¿Escuchas eso?- dijo Inziladûn agudizando su oído.

-No, ¿Qué cosa?- Silmarien guardó silencio y a la lejanía pudo percibir, entre las gotas que golpeaban el techo, el sonido de unos cascos sobre las losas de mármol de la explanaba frontal de la casa. Las doncellas salieron corriendo del salón camino hacia las puertas de la casa, y cruzando el jardín, divisaron entre la cortina de lluvia, tres figuras que salían de las caballerías

-¡attô!- gritó Inziladûn y recorrió la poca distancia que había entre ella y los brazos de su padre.

Silmarien, que se había quedado atrás, no olvidó el protocolo habitual entre la nobleza, que Inziladûn se había saltado, y guardando distancia saludó a los recién llegados haciendo una elegante reverencia.

-Bienvenidos sean mis Señores.

-¡Imrahil!- Inziladûn abrazó a su amigo- ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?

-No queríamos que estuvieses sola en tu casa con este mal tiempo-dijo Imrahil.

-Algo podría ofrecérsele mi Señora y queríamos estar presentes para socorrerla.

-Gracias por su consideración alteza- dijo la doncella saludando con una reverencia al heredero al trono de Númenor, el futuro Tar-Ancalimon- pero por favor pasen a la casa, para poder secarnos de esta lluvia.

-Iré a preparar los baños tibios.

-Te lo agradeceríamos sobremanera, Silmarien- dijo Imrazôr, y acto seguido, la doncella se apresuró hacia la casa.

El cálido vapor del baño había relajado su cuerpo de las tensiones del camino, pero su mente solo se había despejado, dejando ver mas nítidamente esos pensamientos que aun lo invadían y lo habían acompañado desde que, hacía muchos años en un salón del palacio en Armenelos, había contemplado por primera vez la inocencia de su blanco rostro de niña y sus bellos ojos violetas, y la colocó entre las cosas más hermosas que aún poseían los hombres en esos tiempos del mundo. Pero ella era tan solo el pequeño capullo de una flor entonces, y él ya había alcanzado la plenitud de la juventud. Tomando en cuenta estos pensamientos, los sentimientos que afloraron en su corazón se escondieron tras el velo de las prioridades que, como heredero al trono de Númenor, estaba obligado a poner en un estatus más alto que un amor de juventud. Imrazôr, consejero de su padre, lo había invitado a pasar unos días en su casa de Eldalonde, y los sentimientos por tantos años guardados volvieron a aparecer cuando volvió a contemplarla, ya en la primavera de su vida, convertida en una hermosísima mujer.

Recorría los pasillos de mármol de la casa, que a su izquierda se desplegaban una hilera de arcos de piedra que daban a un patio interior. Se detuvo unos momentos para contemplar el caer de la lluvia, después cerró sus ojos grises para poder sentir el viento fresco golpear sobre su rostro y revolotear sus oscuros cabellos.

-Mi señor, ¿se encuentra bien?- abrió sus ojos para contemplar al lado suyo otros eternamente violetas.

-Si, solo disfrutaba de la brisa- Inziladûn esbozó una sonrisa.

-Nos esperan en el salón de estar para comenzar la merienda, acompáñeme por favor- dijo tomando el brazo del príncipe y conduciéndolo a través de galerías y pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de dicha sala.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, dejaron ver una espaciosa galería tapizada con maderas preciosas traídas de Eressea, y en el centro de esta, una mesa baja era rodeada por finos y mullidos sillones color marrón, que a su vez se encontraban frente a la chimenea de mármol que ardía enérgicamente. Los recién llegados tomaron asiento, Inziladûn al lado de Silmarien en un sillón para dos personas, y Ancalimon entre los nobles Señores, Imrahil e Imrazôr.

- ¿Qué ha pasado últimamente en Armenelos, Majestad?- dijo Inziladûn ofreciéndole una aromática taza de té- no he sabido mucho desde mi visita el año pasado.

Bueno, todo esta yendo como yo me lo esperaba, en cuanto a mi preparación para recibir el trono de Númenor. Mi padre me ha dado la responsabilidad de casi todos los menesteres que a él le corresponden, de hecho hace unos meses visité las colonias que están al sur de la Tierra Media, en la desembocadura del Anduin.

¡que maravilla!- dijo Silamrien- dicen que sus bosques son hermosos y bastos.

Dicen bien, y además son una gran fuente para construir nuestros navíos- contestó Ancalimon- Aun que los nativos no están contentos con los tributos que recoge mi padre.

Veremos cual es el precio que nos cobre Gil-galad por pedir su alianza- dijo Imrahil.

Uno muy elevado, pero sin duda justo- comentó Imrazôr.

¿Irán a Lindon?- dijo Inziladûn tratando inútilmente de esconder su entusiasmo- ¿verán al Alto Rey de los Noldor?

Así es Inziladûn, pero solo irán estos jóvenes. Me temo que yo me quedaré, otros asuntos exigen mi presencia.

Yo podría ir en tu representación Attô- dijo pensando si sería necesario arrodillarse para conseguir el permiso de su padre.

Pero hija…

No veo mayor problema Señor- interrumpió el joven heredero- en que su hija nos acompañe en el viaje- Imrazôr quedó pensativo por unos segundos.

¡Vaya que yo si veo problemas!- dijo Imrahil, y la mirada acecina de Inziladûn lo traspasó.

No juegue con eso Señor, es un consejo que he aprendido a lo largo del tiempo que he conocido a Inziladûn- dijo Silmarien divertida.

Si Ancalimon no ve problema en que mi hija lo acompañe en su viaje…- Inziladûn volvió su mirada hacia su futuro Rey buscando su ayuda- entonces yo tampoco.

Gracias Attô- dijo besando la mejilla de su padre- y gracias a usted su Majestad, prometo no serle una carga.

_¿Cómo podrías ser una carga para mí?-_ pensó el joven príncipe.

Afuera la lluvia caía con gran fuerza, y muy difícilmente la noche se diferenciaba del día, por que ni los rayos del sol traspasaban la gruesa barrera de nubes, ni el canto de los ruiseñores se escuchaba al caer el crepúsculo. Así el tiempo pasaba y parecía que los días se alargaban, pero al fin el aire comenzó a templarse y las lluvias cesaron poco a poco.

Inziladûn hastiada de su encierro por causa del temporal, recorría los lindes del jardín. Todo estaba cubierto de barro pero el pasto había crecido notablemente y los árboles habían reverdecido.

-Es un alivio sentir la calidez del sol sobre la piel- volvió hacia su espalda y el reflejo de los rayos del sol sobre la cabellera dorada de Imrahil encandiló sus ojos. Inziladûn sonrió y tomó su mano y él la sujetó con fuerza, como si temiera que se le fuera arrebatada. Y así siguieron juntos su paseo sin percatarse que dos figuras los observaban desde el edificio de madera que conformaba las caballerizas.

-Son una hermosa pareja, ¿no crees?- suspiró Imrazôr, pero Ancalimon miró con desilusión a los dos caminantes.

-¿Están comprometidos Señor?

-¿Comprometidos?, no, lo cual es una lástima, pues el único afecto que los une es una gran fraternidad que aun entre hermanos es difícil verla- volviendo a su rostro soñador- sus hijos hubieran sido hermosos y fuertes, la Casa de Beor por parte de ella y la Casa de Hador por parte de él se mezclarían de nuevo como cuando Morwen y Hurín se unieron en matrimonio.

-¿Y usted dice que es una lástima que no estén comprometidos?- dijo Ancalimon- No olvide qué fue lo que les sucedió a ellos y a su descendencia mi Señor, no les desee el mismo hado a Inziladûn y a Imrahil.

-Su Majestad- dijo Silmarien que acababa de hacerse presente- un mensajero ha traído una carta desde Armenelos para usted- y le tendió un sobre con el sello del Rey. Ancalimon examinó la carta detenidamente.

-Parece que el temporal ha agotado la paciencia de mi padre y necesita que parta en poco tiempo hacia Lindon- miró hacia el cielo buscando alguna nube amenazadora- mañana hará buen tiempo, ¿Inziladûn estará lista para entonces?

-Le aseguro que será la primera en estar presta a partir. Pensé que su padre no lo apoyaba en cuanto a restaurar la amistad con los Elfos.

-De hecho no me apoya, pero sabe que he decidido hacerlo con toda mi determinación y quiere que regrese lo antes posible para arreglar otros problemas que dejaré inconclusos hasta que regrese de Lindon.

Y como había predicho su padre, Inziladûn ya había organizado sus pertrechos cuando aún Imrahil y Ancalimon apenas veían qué sería necesario llevar para el viaje. Había mucho movimiento en la casa, e Inziladûn cansada de esperar sentada en un sillón decidió levantarse a ayudar un poco, pero al parecer Imrahil estaba muy ocupado preparando la montura de su caballo como para ponerle atención y su padre había salido al palacio gubernamental del puerto para arreglar unos asuntos.

Pasaba por un pasillo en forma de bóveda de cristal donde se desplegaban varias arcadas que daban a las recamaras principales, distraída en sus pensamientos y el canto de las aves. Escuchó ruidos dentro de una de las habitaciones y asomó dentro de ella. Anacalimon estaba parado frente a la cama empacando su ropa y objetos personales y no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Inziladûn.

-Señor, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?- el joven se estremeció al escuchar su voz y viró rápidamente su cuerpo hacia ella.

-No la escuché entrar.

-Perdone mi intromisión, pero ¿puedo quedarme aquí con usted?, ya he pasado mucho tiempo sola y estoy impaciente. Dígame en qué puedo ayudarlo mi Señor- dijo introduciéndose al cuarto sin esperar la respuesta del príncipe.

-Bueno, no hay mucho en qué ayudar pero puedes hacerme compañía- dijo con una sonrisa tan luminosa como el sol. El silencio no tardó en conquistar el frío ambiente, y Ancalimon no podía evitar sentirse incomodo con la dulce esencia que manaba la presencia de ella. Inziladûn, aun que el príncipe no se lo había pedido, ayudaba a doblar su ropa y empacarla en la maleta de piel donde él había guardado el resto- dígame, ¿Por qué le interesa tanto visitar Lindon?

Es un especial interés por los Elfos que comenzó hace mucho tiempo- dijo sonriente sin dejar de doblar la ropa- ¿Usted no ha sentido algo extrañamente agradable cuando tiene la oportunidad de relacionarse con uno?

Si, son gente muy extraña, son como ventanas al pasado, a la inmortalidad- y una luz mortecina brilló en los ojos grises del príncipe.

¿desea poseer la inmortalidad, Señor?- dijo mirando con desconfianza esa luz.

¿Quién no la desea, mi Señora?

Yo no la deseo.

Pues yo la deseo por usted, porque personas como usted no pueden desaparecer de este mundo, muchos se han perdido ya- Ancalimon desvió sus ojos de los de ella y el corazón le palpitaba rápidamente, ¿había sido capaz de decir eso? Inziladûn continuó observándolo, no encontraba que pensar ni qué decir. De pronto una nube del pasado se apoderó de ella, y escuchó una hermosa voz que provenía de sus recuerdos: "…_no vivas esperando la muerte o esperando que algún poder te salve de ese don, sino tus días se oscurecerán bajo la constante inconformidad que albergue tu alma". _

Inziladûn dejó de doblar la ropa y miró hacia fuera por la ventana que estaba abierta de par en par. Una repentina corriente de viento sacudió el roble que lindaba con la ventana, arrancando de sus amarillentas ramas las últimas hojas que quedaban de su antaño frondoso follaje.

_-Vuelve a ser otoño y ningún navío arirva al puerto. _


	3. Baile de Bienvenida

Capitulo III

El barco estaba por zarpar, y un viento fuerte empujaba sus velas casi al punto de arrancarlas de los mástiles. Hacía un día que habían salido de Eldalondë, y el sol de nuevo salía por la puerta Este del mundo, dando al ambiente un cálido color anaranjado. Sus cabellos dorados eran esparcidos cruelmente por el viento aún templado de la entrada del otoño. Sintió el cálido roce de los dedos del sol sobre su rostro, logrando adormecerlo, y sintió la dulce presencia jazmín de su compañera. Abrió sus ojos aguamarina para contemplar un blanco rostro, unos mares violetas extasiados con la visión del mar abierto y el sol coronando el horizonte. Cómo había crecido en tan poco tiempo, o tal vez la separación de ella dada por su trabajo en el gobierno de Númenor, había alterado su noción del tiempo. Pero aún era tan joven, aun seguía siendo una niña, o tal vez una mujer que va descubriéndose del manto de la infancia.

-No sabía que cosas tan hermosas existieran en este lado del mundo- dijo Inziladûn.

Es una pena que Silmarien no haya podido acompañarnos.

El barco por fin zarpó, y llegar a la costa de la Tierra Media llevó varios días, pues Númenor era más cercano a las costas de Aman. Pero al cabo de un tiempo, un punto brillante apareció en los confines de la noche, como si fuera una estrella que navegaba sobre las olas, y cuando aclaró el día la luz se convirtió en una ciudad de enormes dimensiones.

Tocaron puerto esa misma tarde. Una comitiva de elfos los recibió y los condujo, atravesando la blanca ciudad, hacia el palacio de Gil-galad. Las miradas de los visitantes se perdían en las altas arcadas y las infinitas bóvedas de cristal que componían los recintos del Rey Supremo de los Noldor. Eran un fiel reflejo del poder que poseía, y la magnanimidad de las manos que esculpieron los muros y los altos techos, solo podría ser obra de seres inmortales.

Un Elfo rubio los interceptó en el pasillo, su rostro era luminoso y de su ser manaba una agradable alegría. En sus ojos aguamarina brillaba inmaculada la luz de los Árboles.

-Maare Tulde, mellon- saludó haciendo una reverencia- mi nombre es Glorfindel.

-Imrahil de Andúnië- se presentó el rubio numenoreano haciendo una reverencia.

-Ancalimon, hijo de Tar- Atanamir, rey de Númenor- imitó el gesto de Imrahil.

Inziladûn descubrió su rostro del velo de hilos de plata que lo cubría y se adelantó para presentarse al Elda.

-Inziladûn, hija de Imrazôr, Señor de Andúnië- Glorfindel la miró sonriente y le hizo una reverencia totalmente caballeresca, logrando arrebatarle una imprevista sonrisa a la doncella.

-El Rey ha preparado un banquete de Bienvenida en honor a nuestros amigos de Númenor. Esta noche un sirviente tocará su puerta a la caída del crepúsculo, y los conducirá hacia el salón de palacio.

Continuaron su recorrido por el pasillo hasta llegar a las habitaciones de cada uno de los recién llegados. Ahí Glorfindel se despidió de ellos y se alejó bajando unas marmóreas escaleras que daban a uno de los múltiples jardines interiores que poseía el palacio.

La habitación que le habían asignado a Inziladûn era de grandes dimensiones. El Techo era alto y llevaba pintado en plata la obra más renombrada de Varda, las estrellas en el manto azul índigo del cielo nocturno. Las paredes estaban revestidas por telas sedosas en matices blancos y platas que caían como cascadas desde las alturas del techo hasta el suelo de mármol rosa. La cama era espaciosa y estaba tendida con finas sábanas de lino.

Inziladûn quedó tan impresionada que se olvidó de desempacar, hasta que una bella doncella rubia llegó para ayudar en este menester.

Imrahil miraba desde el balcón de su habitación el gran mar. La brisa llegaba perfumada a él y era como una terapia de relajación cuando éste rozaba su piel. De pronto sintió que algo tocó su hombro, pero no le dio mayor importancia, hasta que el hecho se repitió varias veces y con una fuerza creciente fue cuando su mirada reparó hacia abajo. Imziladûn estaba parada bajo su balcón, en el jardín que daba a este, con un manojo de piedras en su regazo.

-¡Imrahil baja!- gritaba la doncella.

El joven noble bajó de inmediato para encontrarse con ella sentada en una fuente del jardín. El sol iluminaba su negra cabellera en donde resplandecía un hilo de plata con estrellas opacas hechas con las perlas que antaño los elfos de Eressea regalaban a los Hombres de Númenor. Miraba hacia el Oeste con un rostro abstraído, pero sus pensamientos no iban a Númenor como pensaba Imrahil, sino más allá, iban navegando hacia la siguiente costa, donde no alcanzaba a llegar la mácula de Ardä.

-¿No era más fácil tocar mi puerta en vez de tirarme con piedras?- dijo despertando a Inziladûn.

-No te quejes, estuve mucho tiempo frente a tu puerta y nadie me respondió, así que salí a caminar y fue cuando te vi parado en el balcón.

-¿Qué pensabas?- dijo tomando asiento junto a ella.

-¿Todo es tan hermoso aquí, Imrahil? Parece un sueño- dijo mirando al cielo- hasta el cielo parece más limpio.

-Estas siendo testigo de un poder, que solo de esta manera podemos ser partícipes, por nuestra condición de mortales.

-¿Piensas que es injusto que se nos haya negado la inmortalidad?

-No se nos ha negado nada, nosotros nacimos con este destino de la muerte, la inmortalidad no nos pertenece. A demás, ellos nunca sabrán a dónde van nuestras almas después de que han dejado el cuerpo, están atados a este mundo, y serán testigos de su lenta decadencia.

Inziladûn quedó de nuevo pensativa, pero más tranquila ahora, porque su hermano del alma no deseaba poseer algo que nunca le será dado, La Inmortalidad.

Después de dar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores, los dos regresaron a sus habitaciones con el propósito de alistarse para el banquete del cual ellos habían sido elegidos como justificación para su realización.

Inziladûn había elegido para esa ocasión un vestido azul cielo, donde se adivinaba el destello de los hilos de plata con los cuales había sido manufacturado. Ciñó su cintura con un cinturón de mithril que había pertenecido a su madre, prima del Rey de Númenor, y que a su vez ella lo había recibido de su madre. Sobre este atuendo, vistió una sobrevesta color azul índigo con la insignia de su Casa bordada en oro. Por último, y justo cuando el sirviente llamó a la puerta, colocó en su azabache cabellera la corona de perlas que había recibido de Ciriarán, Señor de los Teleri, y dejó sus cabellos sueltos recorrer por su espalda.

El sol ya se había ocultado, y las antorchas habían sido encendidas a la hora en la que Inziladûn recorría el gran jardín del palacio. El Elda que la guiaba mantenía su distancia yendo al frente de ella, de modo que pudiera ver por donde la llevaba. Al frente de una arcada con sedosas cortinas plateadas, divisó las figuras de Ancalimon e Imrahil con sus respectivos guías.

-¿Llevan mucho esperándome mis Señores?- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-No mi Señora, nosotros también acabamos de llegar- respondió Ancalimon.

¿están listos para entrar a la presencia del Rey?- Dijo Glorfindel que acababa de llegar, tan alegre como siempre- pues bien, es hora de que el banquete comience.

Entraron al salón cruzando las telas que pendían de la arcada. Para su sorpresa, el salón era una estructura en mármol cuyas paredes y techo eran de estas mismas telas cristalinas azuladas, de donde colgaban candelabros de cristal de plata. Los pisos eran de hermosos azulejos que representaban flores blancas y rosas pálidos, y si volvías la mirada al techo, las estrellas se veían más brillantes y grandes aún a través de las sedas, tal era el efecto que daban. Al fondo del salón se situaba la larga mesa llena de comensales alegres y hermosos, y a su izquierda el grupo musical se preparaba para empezar su tema.

Ereinion miró a las cuatro presencias que se acercaban a él. Su amigo Glorfindel era una de ellas, pero había tres más que eran nuevas para sus ojos. Le pareció que estas personas que llegaban de tierras lejanas, eran la encarnación gloriosa de los hombres de antaño, más una pizca de inmortalidad había en ellos, pues los dos hombres y la mujer, que ahora estaban frente a él, eran descendientes de Earëndil, familiar suyo, a quien se le dio a escoger entre la muerte y la vida eterna, y escogió contarse entre los primeros nacidos.

-Majestad, le presento a Ancalimon, futuro rey de Númenor- dijo Glorfindel. Ancalimon hizo una gran reverencia y Gil-galad le correspondió de igual manera.

-Es un honor recibir al hijo de Tar-Atanamir en mi propia casa- comentó Ereinion.

-El honor es recíproco, majestad.

-Imrahil de Andunie- prosiguió Glorfindel e Imrahil hizo una reverencia ante el Rey.

Inziladun estaba cautivada con la hermosura del rostro del Rey. Sus cabellos eran negros como la noche, coronados de plata, y en su mirada azul resplandecían pequeños destellos. Pero su rostro no reflejaba su admiración, en cambio permanecía seria escuchando las palabras que intercambiaban.

Por último, le presento a Inziladun de Eldalondë, Señor- Ereinion la miró sonriente y ella sintió que sus ojos la traspasaban, pero sin perder el protocolo hizo la mejor reverencia que había hecho en toda su vida.

Por favor, pasemos a sentarnos- indicó con su mano y con la otra tomó la de Inziladun y la llevó consigo- pronto se servirá la cena.

Tomaron asiento y poco tiempo después los sirvientes trajeron los platillos. Glorfindel se sentó a la derecha de Gil-galad y Ancalimon a su izquierda, después le siguió Imrahil e Inziladun. La música comenzó a sonar y varias parejas se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron al centro del salón. Inziladûn pensaba en pedirle a Imrahil que bailara con ella pero estaba muy ocupado hablando de política y negocios con el Rey y Ancalimon, mientras, solo sus ojos ávidos acompañaban a las parejas que danzaban en círculos por toda la galería. De pronto una mano luminosa se tendió ante ella y miró a su lado el hermoso rostro de Glorfindel.

-¿me puede hacer el honor, mi Señora?- ella le sonrió sorprendida- solo le pido un poco de paciencia, no soy de ninguna manera un buen bailarín.

-Mi Señor, sobrepasa su modestia, apuesto que ha de ser el bailarín más solicitado de todo Lindon- el rubio Elda rió jovialmente. Ella le dio su mano y Glorfindel la tomó con fuerza al sentir como temblaba. Así encaminaron sus pasos al centro de la pista y con la nueva música comenzaron su baile.

-Creo que su Dama, Señores, ha encontrado cómo entretenerse sin ustedes- rió Gil-galad al observar a Glorfindel y a Inziladûn. Los dos Hombres se sorprendieron al ver a la pareja tan sonriente y sosteniendo una amena conversación. De pronto Ancalimon se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la pareja. Ereinion e Imrahil se miraron desconcertados cuando observaron que Glorfindel se despedía de la dama con una reverencia y el joven príncipe tomaba su lugar.

-Creo que he tocado algo de un gran valor para el futuro Señor de Númenor- dijo sonriente el Señor de la Flor Dorada al acercarse a la mesa.

-Me temo que si, amigo mío- rió Ereinion un poco sorprendido ante la reacción de Ancalimon- Númenor tendrá un soberano tenaz.

Imrahil quedó pensativo, la reacción de Ancalimon no era habitual en él en cuanto a damas se refería.

La noche prosiguió y el ambiente se hizo cada vez más alegre, especialmente después de que el vino y la dulce hidromiel se hubo servido. Inziladûn no paró de bailar en toda la noche. Gran parte de los Eldar se habían asignado turno para bailar con ella, pues su presencia les llamaba la atención, era como una hermosa dama élfica, enriquecida de gracia pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la plena conciencia de que la muerte la arrebataría de este mundo. Era esta dicotomía que existía en Inziladûn la característica que cautivaba a los Eldar.

El festejo llegó a su fin y pocos quedaban en la galería. Faltaba poco para el amanecer, el cielo comenzaba a aclarar cuando Ancalimon, Imrahil e Inziladûn se despidieron de su noble anfitrión, Gil-galad, y de Glorfindel. Caminaban por los jardines en dirección de sus habitaciones dominados por el cansancio y el silencio.

-Ancalimon, ¿podría hablar contigo mañana?- el príncipe miró extrañado a Imrahil.

-Por supuesto, primo- dijo- pero me intrigas, ¿no puedes decírmelo en este momento?

-No, no puedo-dijo mirando de reojo a Inziladun que caminaba a su lado adormecida sobre su hombro.

-Esta bien, hablaremos mañana- En esos momentos habían llegado a las puertas de las habitaciones y Ancalimon se despidió de Imrahil para después traspasar el umbral de la puerta.

Imrahil miró sobre su hombro a su querida amiga que por una razón sobre natural se encontraba aún de pie, aun que ya había partido al mundo de los sueños.

-Inziladun- susurraba volviéndola hacia él- despierta, ya llegamos a la habitación- la dama abrió sus ojos violetas y miró desconcertada a su alrededor, y al volver hacia arriba su mirada se encontró con una hermosa luna llena cuya luz traspasaba la bóveda de cristal que conformaba el techo de la misma.

-Nunca terminaré de sorprenderme con la magia de los elfos- decía como para si misma.

Imrahil abrió la puerta de cedro del dormitorio y se introdujo dentro de ella con la adormecida Inziladun de la mano. La dama tomó una fina túnica rosa pálido y se cubrió tras el biombo con motivos florares. Imrahil solo podía ver la delicada silueta del cuerpo de su querida niña a contra luz de las escasas velas que mantenían en penumbra la habitación. Se tumbó en un mullido sillón a esperar que Inziladun se preparara para ir a la cama, porque le agradaba estar con ella a la hora de acostarse, como cuando eran niños y ella estaba de visita en Armenelos, entonces, por las noches se escapaba al dormitorio de ella para que le contara los cuentos del mar que escuchaba de los Eldar que arrivaban al puerto, sin importarle que al amanecer sus padres le dieran una reprimenda por aparecer en el dormitorio de ella.

-Imrahil, no bailaste conmigo- señaló saliendo de tras del biombo y caminando hacia la deseada cama.

-No creo que te haya faltado mi compañía con todos esos Eldar haciendo fila para compartir una pieza contigo.

-No, tienes razón- dijo tumbándose sobre una almohada. El silencio dominó la sala, cada quien había sido atrapado por sus ensoñaciones. Los primeros rayos del sol acariciaron la piel del mundo y fuera todo era quietud, no sería un día muy atareado en palacio, todos estarían durmiendo. Inziladun ya había cerrado los ojos y poco a poco se iba sumiendo en un profundo sueño, tan pesado como el cielo mismo.

Imrahil se levantó al darse cuenta de que había caído dormida. La miró por un tiempo respirar apaciblemente y se retiró de la habitación, siempre echando un vistazo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Salió a caminar un poco, solo para volver a admirar la hermosura de Lindon a la luz del día naciente. El jardín estaba silencioso, solo el canto de las aves y el murmullo del mar podía ser perceptible. Sus rubios cabellos, fiel insignia de la Casa de Hador, eran llevados por una tenue y cálida brisa, pero de pronto otros cabellos oscuros como los abismos del mundo se le unieron en un espléndido contraste, como si la noche y el día se hubieran unido.

-¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?

-Te ganó la impaciencia, querido Ancalimon- dijo sonriente.

-Se trata de Inziladûn ¿cierto?

-Si, se trata de ella- dijo Imrahil y antes de hablar de nuevo quedó pensativo, buscando la manera de plantear sus ideas- ¿Cuál es el afecto que le tienes a Inziladûn?- el rostro de Ancalimon cambió drásticamente- es que he notado que le das un trato diferente a ella en comparación con todas las demás damas de la corte.

-Creo que no soy bueno disimulando-dijo sonriendo irónicamente.

-Por lo menos a mi no me lo pudiste ocultar- dijo Imrahil- ¿Te gusta mucho Inziladûn?

¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo confundiendo a su primo- Imrahil, yo la amo desde la primera vez que contemplé su rostro- dijo como si el corazón se le saliera por la boca- desde que la vi bajo los matices anaranjados del atardecer tocando su fino rostro- Ancalimon se vio interrumpido por la resonante carcajada de Imrahil.

Ay! Amigo, en efecto, estas enamorado.

Imrahil- dijo tomando su brazo- ¿Crees que me corresponderá?, dime tu que la conoces más que otra persona, exceptuando a su mismo padre.

Ancalimon, no sabría decirte, ella siempre ha sido muy reservada en ese aspecto, no se lo dice a nadie- dijo mintiendo, pues aunque no sabía quien custodiaba el amor de Inziladûn, bien sabía que esa persona no era su primo- Pero si quieres a Inziladûn como me dices, es mejor que encuentres la ocasión para decirle lo que sientes-Ancalimon quedó pensativo, con un rostro preocupado.

Me retiro, creo que necesitas meditar esto a solas, y en verdad oigo el llamado de mi cama desde mi habitación- dijo retirándose, traspasando el arco de piedra que anunciaba la entrada a esa terraza.


	4. El Regreso a Elenna

_**Capitulo IV**_

El tiempo pasaba desapercibido en Lindon, los días transcurrían pero la cuenta se perdía y en veces Inziladûn creía haber pasado eternidades recorriendo las playas y los jardines en la ciudad de los Eldar, y otras veces el tiempo que había estado ahí le parecía insuficiente para recorrer y descubrir todas las maravillas de esas tierras y de su gente.

Otra reunión se llevaba a cabo en palacio, y por consiguiente Imrahil y Ancalimon estaban presentes, pues se veían los tratados de comercio y amistad que se consumarían entre los dos reinos, y entre las dos razas, aun que el actual regente de Númenor no estuviera de acuerdo con esto, Ancalimon quería tener la amistad de los Elfos, como en los Días Antiguos, o dicho de mejor manera, como lo deseaba Inziladûn.

Paseaba a solas por la playa. Sus pies desnudos habían dejado sus huellas en la cálida arena a lo largo de toda la orilla, y sus blancos vestidos estaban mojados cerca de los tobillos. Inziladûn llenaba su regazo con las conchas y caracoles que recogía de entre la dorada arena, y sus cabellos ondulados caían sueltos hasta más allá de su cintura, como los brazos de innumerables ríos de aguas oscuras. Recogió un bello caracol de la arena y lo examinó para comprobar si tenía las características necesarias para ser acumulado en su regazo, cuando de pronto un destello azul calló pesado en su vestido, tomó sorprendida la hermosa joya dejando caer todos los caracoles que por horas había ido recogiendo de la larga orilla de Lindon, y cuando levantó la mirada para averiguar de donde provenía, se encontró con unos hermosos ojos del color de la joya, incrustados en un hermoso y blanco rostro que la miraban divertidos.

-Maese Glorfindel, me ha asustado- dijo sonriendo.

-Perdone mi intromisión, pero hace tiempo que la miro recorrer la playa y me preguntaba si no necesitaría un acompañante.

-Pensándolo bien, sería magnifico compartir este soleado día- decía feliz- pero ¿Usted no ha asistido a la reunión?

-Mi dama¿acaso el tiempo pasa inadvertido para usted?, la reunión concluyó hace horas.

-En verdad que el tiempo corre de diferente manera en tierras donde habitan los inmortales- dijo asombrada y extendiéndole la piedra aguamarina.

-Consérvela, mi Señora, en recuerdo de mi persona- Inziladûn lo miró seriamente.

-¿Se está despidiendo, mi Señor?- dijo con un dejo de tristeza. Glorfindel asintió.

-Esta fue la última reunión que celebramos, y para beneficio mutuo se ha establecido una buena amistad entre nuestros dos reinos, así que, dentro de algunos años, podrá visitarnos con más frecuencia, o si los deberes de palacio no me retienen, tal vez me vea recorriendo las calles de Armenelos- Inziladûn asintió pero la nostalgia que le causaba dejar ese lugar no había desaparecido de su corazón. Glorfindel tomó su nívea mano y cómo sabía bien que sucedería, esto la despertó un poco- ¿Quiere saber la historia de esta piedra?

-¿Es muy antigua?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Muy antigua, se remonta antes de que el sol y la luna habitaran los cielos. Esta la recogí de la playa antes de regresar a la Tierra Media, en las orillas de Alqualonde.

-¿En la playa, Señor? Es una gran suerte encontrarse semejante joya tirada en la playa.

-Esa suerte es muy común en el Reino de Aman. Las playas del Puerto de los Cisnes están tapizadas de joyas como la que tiene en las manos, porque nadie las codicia, sino que las arrojan a la arena para que todos podamos disfrutar de ellas.

Inziladûn miraba asombrada la piedra sujetándola con las dos manos, pues era demasiado pesada para sostenerla con una. Le asombraba que tuviera en sus manos un pedazo del País de los inmortales, jamás se alejaría de esa hermosa joya.

-¿Quiénes habitan en Alqualondë?

-Los Teleri, de los que tú pueblo son descendientes por causa de Luthien, que su padre era Thingol, hermano del Rey de Alqualondë.

-Pensé que solo en Eressea había Teleri- dijo mirando hacia el mar- Hace años arrivó un barco de los Teleri al puerto de Eldalondë, lo comandaba un Elda sumamente hermoso llamado Ciriarán.

-Así que conociste al Señor de Tol Eressea.

-¿Usted lo conoce?- dijo con un interés mal disimulado.

-Tengo la gracia, Señora. Aunque hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo que su rostro se aparece confuso en mis recuerdos-dijo como si tratara de hacer más nítidas sus memorias- solo conservo la idea que me quedó de Él.

-Es una pena- dijo Inziladûn melancólicamente- pero usted puede navegar al oeste y regresar a su hogar, y volver a ver a sus viejos afectos.

-Gracias a Erú y a los Grandes Poderes tengo esa fortuna-dijo sonriente- pero aún falta mucho tiempo para que yo me decida a partir de estas tierras.

-Me da gusto que no tenga la intención de partir aún- dijo Inziladûn sonriente- Así yo no probaré la amarga copa de su despedida- Glorfindel asintió, pero su corazón se llenó de una profunda melancolía al escuchar las palabras de Fíriel, porque Él sí probaría esa amarga copa. Hace mucho tiempo que algo no le había recordado la muerte.

Los dos continuaron caminando por la playa mientras el sol avanzaba en el cielo, y la mañana había terminado dando paso a la tarde y a la hora de la merienda. Fue entonces que condujeron sus pasos a la terraza privada de Gil-galad, donde los esperaban, ya sentados en la mesa de cristal, el Rey, Imrahil y Ancalimon. Ereinion los recibió sonriente y luminoso, y fue Él mismo quien se paró a darles asiento. Una cálida brisa meneaba delicadamente las cortinas blancas de la terraza y la hora se presentó agradable y feliz. Ese fue un día especial para la dama, sentía un gran amor por todo lo que veía, y aunque la hora de la partida se acercaba, no le tomó importancia para disfrutar al máximo esos momentos.

El despacho solo estaba iluminado por el candelabro que estaba sobre el escritorio, y en las paredes se dibujaba la figura del cuerpo de Gil-galad inclinado sobre el escritorio, revisando los papeles del Estado. Fuera en el mundo, reinaban las sombras de la noche y las estrellas tiritaban en el cielo, brillantes y distantes. Alguien llamó a la puerta y en seguida se abrió lentamente dejando ver la figura dorada de Glorfindel.

-¿qué es lo que averiguaste?- inquirió Gil-galad dejando los papeles de lado.

-La niña ama a los Eldar, Erenion, en especial a uno- contestó el rubio Elda- sus ojos me lo gritaban.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te advertí que no le coquetearas?!- dijo sobresaltado.

-¡No es a mi a quien ama, amigo!- dijo divertido- y no se de quién se trata. Pero no entiendo por qué quieres saber lo que ella piensa de nuestro pueblo.

-El joven heredero es orgulloso, y su padre ha repudiado la alianza con nuestra raza, es de esperarse que por algún vuelco del destino cambie de parecer, y no pienso arriesgar a mi reino y a mi gente a eso- dijo seriamente.

-¿y que tiene que ver la niña con eso?

-Ella es la futura reina de Númenor, si mis visiones son correctas.

-Pero ella no lo ama- dijo Glorfindel con una expresión seria sobremanera.

-¿y crees que eso le importa al orgulloso hijo de Tar-Atanamir?- dijo irónicamente- sé que estoy arriesgándome mucho en aceptar los tratados que me propusieron estos nobles de Andor, pero aun tengo la esperanza de que los descendientes de las Tres Casa de los Edain recuperen su antigua gloria, y sean merecedores de la tierra que los Valar les obsequiaron.

-Esperemos que se cumpla.

El viento ondulaba las hermosas naves en el puerto de Lindon, como un llamado a partir a tierras de mortales. El objetivo del viaje se había cumplido, y en esa mañana rosada, Ancalimon, Imrahil e Inziladûn se despedían de los nobles Eldar que los habían hecho pasar momentos inolvidables. El Rey bajó al puerto especialmente para ser testigo de la partida, y parado en el muelle observaba sonriente a los dos hombres y a la mujer.

-Esto no es una despedida, queridos amigos, es un nuevo comienzo, una nueva unión entre nuestros pueblos- dijo mientras un sirviente le pasaba tres cajas de plata, cada una con un obsequio dentro, como era costumbre entre lo Altos Elfos dar a sus huéspedes. La primera caja la recibió Ancalimon.

-Señor, las puertas de mi palacio en Armenelos siempre estarán abiertas para usted y su gente- dijo el joven heredero haciendo una reverencia.

Imrahil recibió la segunda caja y agradeció sobremanera al Rey su hospitalidad y la aceptación de sus tratados, y a Glorfindel, que hasta entonces observaba serio la despedida.

-Eres grande entre los hombres, Imrahil- decía Gil-galad- y grandes decisiones tomarás en el futuro- el joven hombre reverenció a sus nobles anfitriones, pero las palabras del Rey hicieron eco en su mente hasta el día que descubrió a que se referían.

Y por último, Inziladûn se acercó al Rey y recibió su caja de plata con una reverencia. El rostro afable de Gil-galad la miraba como quien ve un ápice de esperanza en medio de un problema.

-Siempre serás bienvenida a mi casa, Inziladûn- el Rey tomó su mano- estaré esperando tu regreso.

-Gracias mi Señor- dijo repitiendo su reverencia- yo también lo estaré esperando.

Fue entonces que Gorfindel se acercó a ella e Inziladûn le sonrió. De entre las personas que había conocido en su estadía en Lindon, fue con él con quien se había encariñado más. Fueron muchas las tardes que pasaron juntos, contándose historias de sus pueblos, y recorriendo el bello puerto, y por eso la partida era un poco más dolorosa para ellos.

-Namarië, mi Señor- dijo haciendo una reverencia, pero Glorfindel la acercó hacia el y la abrazó. Sonrió cuando sintió el frágil y delicado cuerpo de ella temblar entre sus brazos y su pecho. Nadie se esperaba esa reacción del Señor de la Casa de la Flor Dorada, en especial el príncipe de Númenor quien los miraba serio y sorprendido.

-que tengan un buen viaje- dijo finalmente mirando los ojos violetas de la doncella engrandecidos.

Las velas se izaron y el navío fue empujado por la brisa matinal. Todavía en el muelle se encontraban el Rey y Glorfindel contemplando cómo la figura del barco se perdía en la distancia, siguiendo La Estrella de la Tarde, el camino directo a Númenor.

-¿A que se debe tu comportamiento, amigo?- inquirió Ereinion y Glordindel rió.

-Debo confesar que es hermosa y hace tiempo tenía ganas de hacer eso, pero la razón principal era…

-Molestar al pobre muchacho- interrumpió Gil-galad y el rubio Elda asintió divertido.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **En este capitulo llamo a Inziladûn Firiel, este nombre solo hace mención a su condición de mujer mortal ya que su significado es "Ella que expira".

Gracias y hasta el próximo capitulo. )


	5. Una Comitiva Inesperada

**Capitulo V**

-Siempre estas tan pensativo, y muchas veces me pregunto que es lo que revuelves en tu cabeza- dijo una dulce voz desde su espalda. Imrahil se encontraba recargado en el barandal del navío mirando hacia el oeste, y no le prestó atención a la doncella- ¿Estás molesto conmigo?- se acercó para mirar su rostro.

-Dime, Inziladûn- dijo mirándola por fin- ¿sientes algo por el Señor Glorfindel?

-Aparte de una buena amistad, nada- respondió extrañada por tan insólita pregunta- y creo que aunque así fuera no tiene porque molestarte- dijo visiblemente enfadada. Imrahil volvió su mirada al mar frente a él, e Inziladûn se retiró irritada.

A los días el navío tocó puerto en Rómmena, y en la Tierra de los Dones ya era primavera, podía respirarse su olor arrastrado por el viento que venía de tierra dentro, desde los bosques que rodeaban el río Siril, que bajada desde el corazón mismo del Meneltarma. Los nobles no perdieron tiempo en la bella ciudad-puerto, y de inmediato pasaron algunos pertrechos a sus monturas para llegar lo antes posible a Armenelos, que no estaba muy alejada.

Pronto cruzaron las grandes puertas de la Ciudad Blanca de Armenelos, y pasaron en silencio las calles empedradas hasta llegar a los jardines de palacio. Se hallaban cruzando los siempre ajetreados pasillos de palacio, abriéndose paso hacia la presencia del Rey entre reverencias y bienvenidas. Llegaron por fin a la gran puerta que da a la sala del trono, y ésta fue abriéndose lentamente dejando ver una espaciosa y elegante galería, al fondo se encontraba el glorioso sitial donde se encontraba el trono del regente de Númenor, y sobre éste él mismo, de pie dando la bienvenida a su hijo, y heredero.

Ancalimon tomó la mano de Inziladûn y se acercó a la presencia de su padre. La dama miró detenidamente a Tar-Atanamir y le pareció un hombre muy viejo, su cabeza era nívea y se apoyaba trabajosamente en el cetro de Númenor, pero una estrella le brillaba en la frente. A la edad del Rey, sus antepasados ya habían cedido la corona a sus hijos, pero Tar-Atanamir se aferraba a seguir reinando, porque ceder su corona significaba que pronto dejaría su glorioso palacio para dirigirse a la Casa de los Muertos, y dejar voluntariamente la vida.

-Bienvenido, hijo mío- decía con una voz cansada- según tus cartas se ha cumplido lo que esperabas de tu viaje, así que he preparado una modesta cena para celebrar tu éxito.

-Te agradezco padre- dijo inclinando su cabeza en modo de reverencia- Te presento a Inziladûn de Eldalondë- dijo reparando a su lado.

-Es un placer, hija de Imrazôr, pero ¿no eres tú la amada de mi querido sobrino?- Imrahil no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal pregunta.

- Soy solo una buena amiga, majestad- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

El Rey asintió sonriendo, en verdad solo quería saber si había alguna relación amorosa entre ellos dos, porque estaba enterado del amor que su hijo le tenía a la bella hija de su primer consejero, pero también sabía que su sobrino estaba unido a Inziladûn por un gran afecto.

Pasaron al gran comedor de palacio. Los comensales que se encontraban alrededor de la larga mesa se pusieron de pie, cuando al abrirse la gran puerta, la figura del regente de Númenor, acompañado de su hijo y de los nobles Imrahil e Inziladûn, se dejó ver. Tomaron asiento junto a los consejeros del Rey y el banquete comenzó. Todo pasó tranquilo, Ancalimon relató sus anécdotas del viaje, e Imrahil le hacía segunda corrigiendo algunos detalles que diferían de su experiencia propia. El Rey callaba y solo escuchaba severamente las palabras de su hijo. No le agradaba completamente que su heredero restaurara la amistad con los Eldar, pero esperaba que antes de que le cediera la corona pudiera hacerlo cambiar de opinión, antes de que la temible muerte interviniera en sus planes.

La cena había terminado cuando Inziladûn y Silmarien se retiraron y salieron a una de las terrazas que lindaban con la sala. Inziladûn le describía la hermosura del puerto de Lindon, y la de sus propios habitantes, de cómo había sido presa de una mágica sensación de intemporalidad tan solo unas cuantas horas después de haber pisado sus brillantes arenas.

-No me imagino algo más hermoso que Númenor- decía la doncella de cabellos castaños recargada sobre la baranda de la terraza, sus ojos perdidos entre las luces de la basta ciudad blanca que se desplegaba desde sus pies hasta el horizonte.

-Yo tampoco me lo imaginaba, pero si existe y nos rodea, en el este con Lindon y en el oeste con Valinor. La próxima vez que viaje hacia allá te llevaré conmigo- le dijo sonriente a Silmarien.

-Ahora que mencionas el oeste, hace unos cuantos días varios marineros divisaron a lo lejos una flota de navíos cisnes acercándose a Eldalondë y Andunië, aun deben de estar muy retirados porque los divisaron desde el límite donde se nos es permitido navegar.

-¿estás segura que eran navíos cisnes¿Cómo los de los Teleri?- la doncella asintió sonriente con la cabeza, y a Inziladûn se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Me disculpan un momento damas- Inziladûn tan solo observar a Imrahil bajo el umbral de la puerta caminó hacia el barandal de la terraza dándole la espalda, y el pobre joven solo le quedó hacerle unos ojos de "ayúdame" a Silmarien.

-Con su permiso, recordé que… dejé algo en alguna parte- dijo entrando al salón.

Imrahil quedó solo con la distante figura de Inziladûn frente a él. Así con la grandiosa ciudad de fondo y en presencia de una princesa de belleza élfica, le parecía estar perdido en uno de sus innumerables sueños sobre los Días Antiguos.

-No puedes estar molesta aún- dijo acercándose a ella.

-Pues si puedo, así como tu te molestaste al pensar que cabía la posibilidad de que yo amará al Señor Glorfindel.

-Me preocupé por ti, los mortales no nos podemos unir a los Eldar, Inziladûn, como bien lo sabrá el Señor Glorfindel, pero creo que esas no son las palabras que quieres escuchar- y tomando aire pronunció- perdóname por haber pensado mal- la doncella esbozó una amplia sonrisa victoriosa.

-No estaba tan enojada, pero acepto tus disculpas.

-¡Claro que estabas tan enojada!, conociendo lo infantil que puedes llegar a ser- el rostro de Inziladûn cambió drásticamente, y cuando se disponía a marcharse echando humos, Imrahil la tomó por él brazo.

-¡suéltame!- gritó irritada tratando de safarse de su mano- ¡no quiero que me toques!

-Estas haciendo un escándalo- le decía Imrahil en voz baja.

-Entonces suéltame- dijo liberándose por fin, y después de una mirada encendida hacia el joven rubio se echó a correr escaleras a bajo, hacia el jardín principal de palacio. Al pobre Imrahil solo le quedó suspirar y echarse a correr tras la pista perfumada de Inziladûn.

Caminaba por uno de los amplios pasillos de palacio, rodeada por altos pilares de piedra blanca que culminaban en ramificaciones que conformaban las bóvedas del techo. Estaba iluminado por las grandes ventanas arqueadas que acompañaban a los pilares en toda la longitud del pasillo. Sus vestidos arrastraban el piso marmóreo y sus cabellos castaños ondeaban por la brisa primaveral que entraba por los ventanales.

-Silamriën, de casualidad ¿has visto a Inziladûn?- dijo el príncipe de Númenor quien la había intercedido en el pasillo.

-No la he visto mi Señor, en este momento la estoy buscando¿quiere que le de un mensaje de su parte?

-Solo dile que la busco, y que estaré en el despacho de su padre.

-Si majestad- dijo haciendo una reverencia. Cuando Ancalimon se hubo retirado e iba a continuar con su camino, un siseo atrajo su atención y buscando su fuente se acercó a un pilar.

-Inziladún¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- dijo sorprendida

-No mucho, desde que vi a Ancalimon pasar por aquí.

-Me preguntó por ti¿Por qué te escondes del Gran Heredero al Trono de Númenor, por quien todas las damas de la corte mueren?- dijo entre risas.

-¡No lo grites!- dijo mirando a su alrededor- quiere que merendemos juntos.

-¿En serio? Esto me huele a amor no correspondido.

-No juegues- dijo haciendo ademán de seguir caminando- esto va en serio, habla mucho con mi padre últimamente y no creo que solo le gusten sus conversaciones.

-¿y cual es el problema de que quiera cortejarte? Digo, sin contar que es apuesto, noble y próximamente dueño hasta del aire que respiramos.

-Silmarien, yo no lo amo.

-o ya hay alguien más en tu corazón y por eso no puedes amarlo- dijo insinuadora mente.

-¡calla mozuela entrometida!- gritó Inziladûn y Silmarien solo se hecho a reír.

Para entonces habían cruzado la puerta que daba al pasillo principal, y mucha gente estaba congregada ahí, pero todos mantenían una actitud solemne y ni un sonido era perceptible, sus miradas se dirigían al centro del largo pasillo, por donde caminaba una comitiva de lo más hermosa y sublime, eran Eldar del Reino Bendecido. Sus rostros eran blancos y severos, y sus cabellos de plata y oro. Inziladûn quedó anonadada ante la presencia de estos seres.

-Olvidé decirte- le susurró al oído a Inziladûn- los navíos cisnes que divisaron los marineros arrivaron al puerto la tarde de ayer.

-gracias por olvidar este pequeño detalle.

-¡Inziladûn!- la dama se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz, el príncipe heredero la había encontrado- ven, quiero que me acompañes- dijo y la tomó de la mano. Lo último que vio Silamarien de la doncella fue su rostro que pedía a gritos ayuda.

Ancalimon la llevó a la sala del trono donde ya estaba reunido el Consejo y el Rey esperaba en su sitial. Todos estaban serios y el aire que entraba por los altos ventanales revolvía la sensación de expectativa.

-Esperame aquí en compañía de tu hermano, mi dama.

-Yo la cuidaré primo, ya no se va a escapar- dijo Imrahil. Ancalimon besó la mano de Inziladûn para después tomar su lugar al lado derecho de su padre- ¿Dónde te estabas escondiendo? Ancalimon mandó a todo palacio a que te buscara.

-lástima que su casería haya fracasado- dijo sonriendo irónicamente.

-Si hubiera fracasado no estarías sentada a mi lado.

En ese momento el vocero anunció la entrada de la comitiva y las grandes puertas se abrieron dejando ver las hermosas presencias de los Eldar. La comitiva de cómo una veintena de Elfos entró al salón y tres de ellos se adelantaron a la presencia del Rey.

-Bienvenidos sean hermanos mayores a las tierras de Númenor, la más bella morada de los Hombres y la más amada- dijo el Rey acercándose a ellos.

-Le agradecemos su hospitalidad Tar-Atanamir, Rey de Hombres- dijo una dulce y fuerte voz.

-Hemos venido lo más pronto posible después de haber recibido su misiva- dijo otra voz de semejante naturaleza que pertenecía a un Elfo coronado de perla y plata.

-Han llegado en el momento justo, viejos amigos- dijo cortésmente el regidor de Numenor- Ahora que nuestra alianza ha vuelto a nacer.

Poco más de una hora duró la reunión, donde se trataron los asuntos de comercio que es lo que más beneficiaba a ambas partes. Cuando se hubo terminado Inziladûn se iba a retirar cuando la mano poderosa de Imrahil la tomó del brazo.

-¿Ahora que?- dijo desesperada y con un dejo suplicante en su voz.

-Ancalimon te pidió que lo esperaras aquí- la doncella volvió a tomar asiento sin reprochar pero visiblemente infeliz, y a Imrahil esto le tocó el corazón, él sabía que Inziladûn no amaba a su primo y en parte comprendía lo que ella estaba pasando.

En ese momento un hombre miembro del consejo se acercó a Imrahil y comenzaron una plática amena acerca del estado y su política. Fue entonces que Inziladûn aprovechó para salir a hurtadillas del salón, y aun que al joven Dunadan esto no pasó inadvertido, no intervino.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** No me gusta que los capitulos parescan como cortados justo a la mitad, pero si no lo hacía de esta forma hubiera quedado muy extenso. No se preocupen el proximo capitulo lo subiré en pocos días.

Una cosita más, dejen reviews por fis!! ustedes sabrán que tan inspirador es encontrar algún mensajito de los lectores )

Hasta pronto!!

**Zinia Vanimälda**

* * *


	6. El Señor de Eressëa

_**Capitulo VI**_

Inziladûn salió corriendo hasta el jardín, riendo y aliviada de no tener que pasar minutos interminables con el persistente hijo del Rey.

La luna era enorme y amarilla, y la silueta de un gran árbol se recortaba a contra luz en ella. Siguió sin rumbo atravesando el jardín por un caminito empedrado hasta que llegó bajo la sombra plateada del Arbol Blanco de Númenor. Las flores de Nimloth reflejaban la luz de la luna como si ellas mismas crearan esa luminosidad. Hace tiempo que no miraba el Árbol y esta vez se presentó ante ella como un recuerdo de los Días Antiguos, preso en la bóveda del tiempo del jardín.

-Nimloth ha crecido mucho desde el día en que lo trajimos- dijo suavemente una voz desde su espalda. Inziladûn viró su cuerpo para ver de quién se trataba, y parado bajo los rayos plateados de la luna encontró al Elda que había llamado su atención en la sala del trono. Su frente estaba ceñida por una corona hecha de plata con incrustaciones de perlas y zafiros, y su largo cabello plateado caía libremente hasta más allá de sus hombros.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo- dijo mirando fijamente al hermoso ser, tratando de buscar en sus recuerdos su rostro.

-No fue hace nada- dijo esbozando una sonrisa, y fue cuando la doncella recordó dónde lo había visto.

-¿Qué lo ha hecho volver, Señor?- el Elda se acercó a ella.

-¿Me conoces? Por que yo no recuerdo tu rostro, perteneciente a los primeros o segundos nacidos- dijo tratando de ver en la dama un rasgo familiar que lo hiciera recordarla.

-Yo no pertenezco a la raza de los Elfos, pero Erú me ha privilegiado con una vida tres veces más larga que la de los hombres comunes, y por eso recuerdo la última vez que un navío cisne tocó puerto en Eldalondë. Yo misma recibí a lo Elfos que llegaban en él- Entonces el Elda la miró fijamente y sus ojos violetas aparecieron en uno de sus recuerdos, era aquella niña de belleza élfica atrapada en el mortal destino de los Hombres. Ahora tenía una madurez más completa, pero aun le parecía demasiado joven.

-Has cambiado, hija del crepúsculo de tu pueblo, más tus ojos siguen siendo los mismos. Aún conservas la misma inocencia de hace años.

-¿debo de tomar eso como un cumplido, Señor de Eressëa?- el Elfo mostró una sonrisa y le ofreció su mano, Inziladûn titubeo un antes de tocar la inmortalidad que había en ella, no quería llenarla de la mácula que por su condición de mortal poseía.

-Es una característica que veo en ti, Dama de Eldalondë- y diciendo esto le mostró el camino que salía de los lindes de palacio.

Las calles de Armenelos aun estaban muy transitadas a esas horas de la noche, y las antorchas bailaban con su misma sombra en los muros blancos de los edificios. Las cuadras eran sucesiones de casas, en su mayoría de mármol, y pequeños jardines con andadores, donde a través de ellos se podía llegar a la cuadra colindante. Tomaron asiento en una de las bancas que se encontraba en uno de los jardines, y se detuvieron a admirar la vida nocturna de la ciudad.

-¿Qué le parece la ciudad, Señor?

-Debo admitir que muy pocas hay de semejante belleza al este del mar.

-No le habrá causado mucha impresión la primera vez que vino a estas tierras, tomando en cuenta que usted viene de Aman, donde su belleza sobrepasa lo sublime.

- en verdad me sorprendió mucho, no sabía que los hombres fueran capaces de hacer semejante cosa, toma en cuenta que la ciudad no era tan grande y bella cuando llegué por primera vez a Númenor. Fue la primera impresión que tuve de los hombres, pues no los conocía dado que yo nunca he puesto pie en la Tierra Media.

-¡Ciriarán!- le llamó un Elda desde el otro lado de la calle, agitando su mano al aire para llamar la atención.

-¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí, Anardil?- dijo saludando sonriente a su amigo.

-Incursionaba por la ciudad, y al parecer tu tampoco has perdido tu tiempo- dijo mirando a la tierna doncella que se encontraba sentada a espaldas de Ciriarán.

-Anardil te presento a Inziladûn, Dama de Eldalondë.

-Es un placer conocerlo, mi Señor- dijo reverenciándolo.

-El placer es mío-dijo imitando el gesto de la doncella- ¿Ya salieron a los campos frente a la puerta de la ciudad?

-No, acabamos de salir de palacio.

-deberían de ir, hay una especie de feria donde se están celebrando competiciones y torneos, además que hay abundantes puestos de comida. Y todo esto es por causa de nuestra llegada- decía el rubio y jovial Elda.

-Hace mucho que no asistía a un evento como este.

-Será porque hace mucho tiempo que no se celebraba nada en el reino.

-Imrahil ¿no te parece extraño que el Rey haya aceptado de nueva cuenta la amistad con los Elfos?- dijo Silmarien cambiando su gesto alegre por uno serio- fue Tar-Atanamir quien quebró esa alianza según tengo entendido.

-Si, es extraño- dijo con aire abstraído- pero deja esos pensamientos turbios para otro momento- y mordió la manzana acaramelada que llevaba Silmarien, intacta hasta esos momentos.

-¡Mira!- dijo señalando con el dedo hacia una fila de arqueros de Elfos y hombres- ¿No es esa Inziladûn?

-Si, es ella.

-¿Qué pensaría el príncipe si la mirara?-dijo maliciosamente

-tendría más cuidado con ella.

La dama se encontraba entre una decena de caballeros que competían al tiro con arco. Sus ojos estaban vendados, como los demás competidores, y en la cuerda de su arco se tensaban dos flechas que apuntaban a un par de manzanas que se encontraban sobre una mesa. El coro de cuerdas cantó y un clamor subió al aire. Inziladûn descubrió sus ojos violetas y vio que sus fechas no habían errado el tiro. Era la única junto con Ciriarán cuyas ambas flechas habían sido certeras.

-¡¿Cuál será el premio para los ganadores?!- dijo el Elfo alegremente.

-¡una tanda de cerveza para el caballero!- decía el organizador- y para la dama…-dudó al no saber qué dar al contendiente femenino.

-¡Una igual!- gritó Silmarien desde el público que los rodeaba.

-¡Entonces serán dos tandas para los ganadores!- los aplausos y los clamores volvieron a escucharse.

-¡Silmarien!- dijo la dama saliendo del circulo de gente junto con Ciriarán- me quitaste las palabras de la boca.

-¿y tu a que niña le has quitado ese muñeco?- dijo al oído de Inziladûn.

-¿siempre tienes que ser tan…

-¿Donde recogeremos las pintas de cerveza?- interrumpió Anardil

-Son cortesías de la taberna "El Barril Espumeante", queda a unos cuantos minutos de la plaza central- contestó Imrahil.

-Entonces hacia allá nos dirigimos.

Condujeron sus pasos a ese destino. Dentro, la taberna tenía un aire acogedor, toda su estructura estaba hecha de madera, y de las paredes colgaban pinturas y bordados sobre las victoriosas batallas de los Dunedain. Para sorpresa de los nobles mortales, parecía ser que toda la flota élfica se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para tomar un trago, tanto que Ciriarán y Anardil no pararon de saludar y hacer reverencias hasta que llegaron frente a la barra. A esas horas elevadas de la noche el local estaba abarrotado, haciendo que la temperatura aumentara.

-Parece que los Eldar gustan de la bebida, mis Señores- comentó Silmarien sin ningún pudor.

-solo de la buena- replicó Ciriarán

-Pues están en el lugar indicado, la cerveza de "El Barril Burbujeante" es la mejor en todo el reino- dijo Imrahil

-Eso lo decidiré yo- dijo Anardil tomando ávidamente el tarro que acababa de ser servido. Los demás imitaron su acción pero con un mejor disimulado entusiasmo.

Inziladûn había quedado apartada de Ciriarán por los cuerpos de Anardil y Silmarien, pero esto no impedía que de vez en cuando lanzara unas miradas fugitivas al Elda de cabellera plateada.

La noche y los tarros de cerveza pasaban y pronto el ambiente se puso más alegre de lo que había sido. Un conjunto de Elfos Teleri comenzó a entonar una alegre canción entre balbuceos y palabras arrastradas, y al poco rato una orquesta de hombres los acompañó con sus percusiones y sus arpas.

-¡Vamos a bailar!- dijo Silmarien quien se caracterizaba por ser una de las mejores bailarinas. La doncella abandonó su asiento arrastrando a regañadientes a Imrahil y Anardil no necesitó invitación para unírseles.

-¿no baila, Señor?

-solo si me obligan- sentenció, y eludiendo todo protocolo Inziladûn tomó la mano de Ciriarán y lo condujo al conglomerado de personas que se encontraban bailando en el centro de la pista.

La luz naciente del sol cercenó la oscuridad en que estaba sumido el mundo, y entró silenciosamente a través del lino perla de las cortinas. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto parcialmente por las sábanas desordenadas, la cama estaba hecha un manojo de telas, y la cabeza todavía le daba vueltas. Buscó a tientas la almohada para cubrir su rostro de los insistentes rayos del sol, pero a cambio sintió escurrirse entre sus dedos unos delicados hilos. Abrió sus ojos violetas de súbito y se encontró con el rostro de Imrahil cerca del suyo y su mano tocando su cabello.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- y el joven adan se despertó por el sobresalto- ¡Imrahil contéstame!

-Estaba dormido- dijo todavía aturdido.

-No beberías de estar aquí- dijo intentando ponerse de pie fracasando y cayendo inevitablemente al piso. Imrahil se despertó por completo y ayudó a Inziladûn a volver a la cama.

-Calmate. Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero no podías ni andar después de que salimos de la taberna y te tuve que traer cargando desde las puertas de palacio. Si no fuera por el Señor Ciriarán que te cargó el resto del camino, de la taberna a palacio, creo que yo tampoco hubiera llegado y nos hubieran encontrado tirados a medio camino.

Inziladûn pareció aliviada al esclarecérsele muchas lagunas mentales que tenía. La cabeza le dolía y una sensación de nauseas la invadía. Se tumbó de nuevo en los mullidos almohadones e Imrahil hizo lo mismo junto a ella. Los dos aún conservaban la misma ropa del día anterior acompañada de un penetrante aroma a humo y alcohol. El sueño los dominó y cayeron dormidos en cuestión de escasos minutos.

* * *

Namarië

Hasta el proximo capitulo

** Zinia Vanimälda**

* * *


	7. Destello de unos ojos violetas

**_

* * *

_**

**_Capitulo VII_**

Cuando Inziladûn abrió de nuevo los ojos, el sol se encontraba a media tarde. Buscó a su lado el cuerpo de Imrahil pero se encontró sola en su inmensa recamara, y no pudo evitar sentir una cierta melancolía. Se percató de sus nuevos atuendos, limpios y perfúmanos, al igual que ella, tan inconsciente estaba que alguien le dio un buen baño y ni siquiera se enteró. Poco quedaba de ese día antes de que cayera la noche y no pensándola más calzó sus botines blancos como su vaporoso vestido, arregló su sedoso cabello azabache y salió de su habitación.

-¡Silmarien!- gritó a su amiga que transitaba por uno de los pasillos laterales.

-Hola Inziladûn¿Cómo te sientes?

-Descansada y con la ligera sensación de haber estado ausente el resto del día.

-Es lo mínimo, pensé que no despertarías en por lo menos dos días con el estado en que te encontrabas ayer- la joven se ruborizó avergonzada.

-No quiero ni imaginármelo, pero ¿por qué no te pasó lo mismo a ti?

-Yo si mesuré mis bebidas-dijo sonriente.

-Disculpe Señora- se acercó un sirviente de palacio- su padre me ha pedido que la guiara hasta su despacho- Inziladûn palideció¿se habrá enterado del incidente de la taberna?

-Nos vemos luego, Silmarien- se despidió y acto seguido se dejó guiar por el paje hasta el despacho de su padre.

El sirviente llamó a la puerta y tras una respuesta afirmativa la abrió para dejar pasar a la noble joven. La luz de la tarde que moría atravesaba el ventanal donde se dibujaba la elegante figura de su padre.

-Atto¿me buscabas?- dijo e Imrazôr viró su cuerpo hacia su hija.

-Si, mi niña- decía perceptiblemente feliz- hoy es un día para celebrar- dijo extendiéndole una copa a Inziladûn, ofrecimiento que por obvias razones rechazó.

-¿Qué hay de especial en este día?-dijo intrigada.

-Sé que aun eres muy joven, pero pronto llegará el día en que tengas que sentar cabeza. Vas a casarte y a formar una familia, y tanto tú como yo desearíamos que fuese una familia excepcional- esto se estaba tornando interesante- y para tener una familia excepcional sus miembros tienen que ser excepcionales.

-Papá ¿podemos dejar los rodeos?

-Esta bien, prepárate y no vayas a gritar de la emoción: esta mañana, Ancalimon Heredero al trono de Númenor, me ha pedido tu mano en matrimonio- Inziladûn sintió como si le cayera una cubeta de agua fría, pero no dijo nada. A Imrazor le pareció extraña la reacción de su hija, su rostro inexpresivo y sus ojos fijos en un punto distante- hija ¿estas bien?

Inziladûn despertó de su sorpresa y volvió sus ojos violetas a los de su padre, que se mostraban preocupados. Imrazor trató de acariciar su rostro pero ella salió corriendo de la habitación y lo último que percibió de su hija fue el sonido de sus pasos que se perdían en la lejanía del largo pasillo.

Mientras, en la terraza de la casa donde habitaban temporalmente los Eldar, dos figuras conversaban animadamente, sin prestarle atención al hermoso decline de la tarde, donde el sol lanzaba sus brazos dorados a la superficie de la tierra como si se aferrara a ella.

-Ciriarán debes hacer algo con la mujer Dunadan- el Elda de cabellos plateados no despegaba su vista de su lectura- muere por ti, si no te has dado cuenta¿me estas escuchando?

-Si te estoy escuchando Anardil, pero en verdad no creo que sobrepase la simple atracción. Los sentimientos de los Hombres son tan fugases como sus vidas- dijo dejando el libro en la mesa de a lado.

-Si Beren Erchamion te escuchase en estos momentos se estaría burlando de ti- este comentario hizo estallar a carcajadas al, hasta entonces, serio Elda- aun que te burles de lo que te digo.

-Te estas metiendo en terrenos poco transitados. Ellos estaban destinados a encontrarse y a enamorarse, cosas como esas no volverán a suceder en Ardä, a menos que el destino nos tenga otra sorpresa, pero no me figuro como parte de ella.

-Ellos tampoco se figuraban dentro de ella- mustió el preocupado Elda.

-Además, ella es mortal y yo un Inmortal, tendría que venir el mismo Manwë volando en una de sus Águilas y ordenarme que si no dejo mi vida inmortal desencadenará otra vez a Morgoth.

-Yo solo te advierto de lo que veo y presiento.

-Gracias por preocuparte- dijo irónicamente antes de proseguir con su lectura- pero no es necesario.

La noche había caído sobre su cabeza cuando todavía cruzaba con su montura los campos Estes de Númenor. La caza en los bosques de Hyarrostar había sido extenuante tanto para él como para su caballo, y después de una fructífera excursión, los dos se encontraban descansando en las solitarias caballerías. Imrahil le cepillaba las crines azabaches mientras su montura probaba las hierbas y frutas que su amo le había servido. De súbito un escuadrón de guardianes irrumpió en el agradable silencio del lugar, todos llevaban cota de malla y cascos como si fueran a librar una batalla, y preparaban sus caballos con una sorprendente rapidez.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Aglahad?- preguntó al capitán.

-Tenemos una búsqueda, amigo, la Dama Inziladûn ha desaparecido. No se le ha visto desde la caída del sol y por órdenes de Imrazôr y su majestad el príncipe Ancalimon la estamos buscando. No puedo demorarme más- dijo y acto seguido salió como un rayo de las caballerías seguido del escuadrón de guerreros.

Imrahil no perdió más tiempo y volvió a ensillar su montura lo más rápido que le fue posible. Cabalgó con dirección a la plaza central donde estaba reunido otro grupo de hombres. El relincho del caballo de Imrahil llamó la atención de los guerreros, quienes lo divisaron bajar por la calle desde las puertas de palacio.

-¿cómo se han organizado?- dijo Imrahil con cierto tono apresurado.

-un grupo de hombres inspeccionó la ciudad, Señor, y nos informaron que la dama no se encuentra dentro de ella- contestó uno de los hombres que según parecía estaba a cargo de esa compañía- Otros están buscándola en los alrededores, desde los muros hasta el Meneltarma, y nosotros vamos con dirección a Rómmena.

-No puede estar tan lejos- dijo incrédulo.

-ha tomado su montura, así que puede estar en cualquier lugar del reino y si no nos damos prisa nos aventajará más.

-¡Imrahil¿A dónde te dirigirás?- dijo la voz de Ciriarán desde su espalda. El Elda había llegado a tiempo para escuchar la información, y traía consigo a su gente montados en los más excelentes corceles que jamás habían pisado Númenor.

-¿A dónde se ha dirigido el príncipe Ancalimon?- dijo después de pensar un poco.

-ha llevado a su gente al nacimiento del Siril en el Meneltarma, y de ahí seguiría la rivera del río hasta Nindamo.

El joven guerrero no dio tiempo a que una palabra más fuera pronunciada, y salió a todo galope hacía las afueras de la ciudad. Ciriarán fue tras él junto con su gente. Tomaron el curso del Siril río a bajo en busca de la compañía del príncipe, y en la noche silenciosa los cascos de los caballos irrumpían los apacibles campos. No anduvieron mucho cuando divisaron al grupo de hombres dispersos.

-Anacalimon- dijo Imrahil a medida que llegaba a su altura- ¿qué noticias tienes?

-Nada, amigo- decía consternado- Gracias por venir, Señores de los Eldalië- dijo reparando en la compañía que había venido con su primo.

Ciriarán inclinó su argentina cabeza, acto seguido dio órdenes a su gente y de inmediato los jinetes se dispersaron en la llanura. Miró en la lejanía una masa oscura que se confundía con el horizonte, el río se perdía adentrándose en la sombra del bosque penumbroso que se alzaba como una frontera natural. Su atención se desvió hacía una patrulla de exploradores que regresaba desde el oeste comandada por una delicada pero templada figura femenina.

-Silmarien ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- dijo Imrahil sorprendido.

-No hay tiempo de reprimendas- le atajó secamente y se volvió hacia Ancalimon- Señor la Casa Blanca de Emerië esta vacía y no se encontró nada en sus alrededores.

La paciencia del príncipe llegó a su límite después de horas de búsqueda sin ningún resultado y sin ninguna noticia confortante. Apeó su caballo y se alejó frenéticamente hacia el sur, hacía la masa verde oscuro que conformaba el follaje del bosque, que se antojaba de una forma fantasmal bajo la escasa luz.

-¡Ancalimon!- le gritó vanamente Imrahil y se preparó para seguirlo cuando Ciriarán lo detuvo.

-Yo iré tras él, reagrupa a los hombres y ve acercándote al bosque, para entonces estaremos esperándote en los lindes- seguido de estas palabras susurró a su montura palabras en una bella lengua, y el caballo relinchó y se alejó como una flecha plateada sobre los campos tras el rastro del príncipe.

Miró suspicaz al bosque desde sus fronteras oscuras antes de adentrarse en él. El follaje era espeso y el suelo estaba repleto de ramas y raíces torcidas, que si no fuera por su inmortal montura otro caballo hubiera avanzado trabajosamente evitando los tropezones. Había perdido de vista a Ancalimon cuando éste se adentró sin ninguna previsión al bosque, y aún sus agraciados ojos élficos batallaban en esclarecer las formas sombrías que se le presentaban. Escuchó el rumor del cause, aun que no logró descifrar la rivera del río oculta entre los gruesos pliegues de oscuridad. Bajó de su montura y tomándolo de las riendas, guiado por su dotado oído, condujo sus pasos hacía esa dirección. Llegó por fin a la orilla del Siril, pero no había encontrado ningún rastro del eufórico príncipe ni de la dama Inziladûn. Dio agua a su caballo y se acuclilló para lavar su rostro, en ese momento sintió un frío cortante deslizarse por su garganta, casi a la altura de su oreja, de un súbito movimiento tomó la mano de su oponente con la cual empuñaba la larga espada y lo arrojó al agua. Sabía de quien se trataba, había sentido su presencia acercársele, así que no fue muy brusco a la hora de derribarlo.

-Tal vez no esté enterada pero tiene a todo el reino buscándola- dijo, recibiendo por respuesta una serie de tosidos ahogados. Ciriarán ayudó a ponerse de pie a la doncella y la encaminó hacia la orilla.

-Por mí que sigan así hasta que se resignen.

-Creo que está siendo un poco egoísta- dijo cubriendo con su capa su cuerpo empapado- pero me ayudaría a entenderla mejor si me explica por qué huye- Inziladûn calló por unos momentos no sabiendo qué respuesta dar de todas las que se formulaban en su cabeza y en su corazón.

-No quiero casarme con el príncipe de Númenor, pero me veo obligada ya que mi padre ha consentido en darle mi mano.

-Pero puede negarse, mi dama- decía con un aire paternal. La doncella sacudió su cabeza azabache.

-no puedo negarle mi mamo al futuro regente de Númenor, pongo en juego el honor de mi padre y el de mi Casa- sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de cristales líquidos, pero su rostro era duro y conservaba un inquebrantable orgullo. El día comenzó a aclarar y donde antes la oscuridad era impenetrable, las formas comenzaron a volverse nítidas envueltas en fríos matices azules.

-¿y qué pretendía hacer¿Huiría sin más?

-Desgraciadamente no poseo el valor suficiente- sus ojos entristecieron y se tornaron hacia el suelo.

-¡Inziladûn!- volvió la mirada a la espesura del bosque y lo único que pudo sentir fueron unos brazos que la rodeaban protectora mente- ¿te encuentras bien?- la doncella asintió con una sonrisa mecánica.

-Estoy bien.

-Gracias, Señor de los Elfos, por haberla encontrado, mi deuda con usted jamás podrá ser saldada.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer por su majestad. Los esperaré en la salida del bosque, ahí estarán reunidos todos nuestros hombres- hizo una reverencia ante el príncipe y cuando iba a reverenciar a Inziladûn los primeros rayos del sol tocaron la tierra, iluminando el rostro angelical de la doncella enmarcado por unos empapados mechones azabaches, sus ojos violetas, que lo miraban de forma severa y un tanto suplicante, se cristalizaron convirtiéndolos en los más hermosos que hubiera visto en su inmortal existencia. Sintió una punzada súbita en el corazón, y desde entonces no tuvo paz en sus días.

Ancalimon e Inziladûn quedaron solos en el recién iluminado bosque. El silencio se hizo en su mundo, y la tensión creció entre el espacio que separaba sus cuerpos. El enamorado príncipe miraba entre intrigado y consternado a su doncella, no se explicaba el por qué había huido así de la ciudad, o más honestamente, no quería darse cuenta del por qué, pero la respuesta era inminente.

-Vamos, Inziladûn- habló fríamente tomando su mano - nos están esperando.

-Espere, majestad- miró con pena el rostro afligido del príncipe- después de toda la molestia que le he causado, creo que le debo una explicación y una disculpa.

-No es necesario. Yo soy el que se disculpa por haberle causado tanto sufrimiento. Informaré a su padre que la he liberado del compromiso. Es libre de nuevo, mi Señora.

Ancalimon ayudó a montar a la dama. Inziladûn se sentía avergonzada por todo el revuelto que había causado por nada, y se sentía apenada por el dolor que había causado al príncipe, pero sin cabida alguna para la duda, un gran peso había sido eliminado de su corazón, y como había dicho él mismo, se sentía libre de nuevo.

Recorrieron en silencio el camino que los llevaría fuera del bosque, y cuando las cortinas de ramas y follaje cedieron, encontraron congregados bajo el sol pálido de la mañana, a la gran mayoría de los hombres del Rey por un lado y del otro a los Eldar que estaban bajo el mando de Ciriarán. La numerosa compañía retomó el camino de vuelta a la ciudad. Inziladûn cabalgaba entre Silmariën e Imrahil, donde se sentía más protegida de la vergüenza, y aun así no era capaz de mirar a los ojos a sus amigos después de las preocupaciones que les había causado.

Ancalimon guardó en secreto el motivo de la huída de la dama, al igual que el hecho de haber pedido su mano al padre de ella, así que nada se supo al respecto, y aún que hubo varios que preguntaron nadie supo qué decirles. El secreto se custodió entre los implicados, Imrazôr, Inziladûn y Ancalimon, y entre los más allegados a ellos.

* * *


	8. Vilverinar

**_Capitulo VIII_**

Se había recluido en la biblioteca de palacio por casi una semana, pasaba todo el día sumida en sus lecturas y solo salía a altas horas de la noche camino a su habitación, para que al día siguiente los hechos del día anterior se repitieran. La biblioteca se situaba en el interior de una de las torres más altas de palacio, y todos sus muros hasta el lejano techo estaban tapizados con miles de ejemplares de libros y pergaminos que databan desde los primeros escritos de los edain en la Primera Edad hasta los más actuales. También había maravillosos textos escritos por los Elfos en los días de la Gran Amistad, en su mayoría redactados en la lengua antigua.

Inziladûn ojeaba un libro grueso de páginas amarillentas, tenía indicios de que en sus primeros días la pasta había sido de un matiz verde oscuro, pero el color se había tergiversado con el paso del tiempo y ahora pocos indicios conservaba de su antiguo color, que ahora se tornaba de un tono negro con ápices verdes. Dio vuelta a la última página y concluyó su lectura. En el libro se narraban las guerras de los Eldar contra el enemigo oscuro, en las cuales los nombres de Huor, Hurín, Bregolas, entre otros grandes entre los edain, se repetían constantemente enalteciendo sus hazañas. Sus ojos violetas se iluminaron con los rayos del sol matinal que entraba por los enormes ventanales al volver su mirada al exterior. Suspiró y dejó la comodidad de la silla para tomar otro ejemplar.

La biblioteca constaba de siete niveles, y en cada uno de ellos se podía encontrar varias escaleras que servían para tomar los libros que estuvieran más elevados en el librero. Inziladûn subió a una de estas escaleras, mirando de vez en cuando hacia el suelo con cierto vértigo. Sus ojos se deslizaban por los lomos de los libros cuando dejó caer accidentalmente el tomo que llevaba en la mano. Un quejido llegó hasta las alturas en las que se encontraba y de inmediato bajó de la escalera, para encontrarse al pie de ésta con un Elda de cabeza plateada sobandose la coronilla.

-Lo siento mi Señor- dijo alarmada recogiendo el libro que estaba a los pies del Elfo- parece que últimamente daño a todo lo que me rodea, aun cuando esté encerrada entre libros.

-Y ahora la víctima he sido yo- sonrió el Elda.

-¿Se le ofrecía algo?

- Pues…solo quería conocer la biblioteca.

-Bueno aquí esta- dijo abarcando con su gesto el espacio. Ciriarán miró detenidamente toda la basta galería, desde sus elevados techos y cada muro tapizado de pergaminos.

-En realidad he sido encomendado a rescatar a una hermosa damisela que ha sido hecha prisionera por su autocompasión y pasa sus días y sus noches enclaustrada entre libros hasta casi el punto de convertirse en uno de ellos. ¿Usted la ha visto?

-Caballero, creo que su misión ha fracasado, ella se ha perdido en la noche de la vergüenza.

-Entonces tendré que llevármela a usted a tomar la merienda- Inziladûn sonrió y dudó en seguir a Ciriarán o seguir con su reclusión- no aceptaré un "no" por respuesta, hay mucha gente que la espera y la extraña, las mismas que me han pedido que la rescate- Inziladûn pensó un corto tiempo la petición pero al final de cuentas terminó por acceder.

El Elda cubrió sus ojos con una gasa blanca, aun que ella se había negado varias veces, pero la insistencia de Ciriarán fue más fuerte que la suya. La guiaba por uno de los claustros del jardín, ella lo pudo saber con solo sentir el aire rozar sus brazos desnudos y revolotear sus oscuros cabellos, y por el olor de las flores y los árboles, tan frescos como esa mañana. Sus pasos dejaron los mosaicos del claustro para adentrarse en el mullido pasto, tomando el camino que conducía bajo las sombras de los viejos árboles.

-¿Estas lista para tu sorpresa?- escuchó decir a la melódica voz del Elfo. Ella asintió y le fue quitado el vendaje de los ojos, descubriendo ante ella una agradable visión.

Se había montado un pabellón con una amplia mesa rectangular, donde sobre de ella se encontraban servidos platos de frutas con miel, panecillos de zanahoria y calabaza, aguas frescas, entre otras cosas, y todo esto se hallaba bajo la sombra de una tienda hecha con las más vaporosas telas. Inziladûn se introdujo al claro donde se representaba esa visión, y miró detenidamente sonriente y sorprendida.

-Pensamos que tendrías hambre después de una semana de encierro- dijo una voz a su lado, que cuando la miró comprobó que era la de Silmariën.

-¿tu y quien más pensaron eso?- dijo mirando curiosa mente sobre el hombro de Silmariën.

-Silmariën y las personas que siempre estarán contigo pase lo que pase- dijo Imrahil tomando su mano desde la espalda de la doncella, Inziladûn se sorprendió al ver a su "hermano", pensó que por ser tan allegado a Ancaliom también estaba molesto con ella.

-Por favor siéntense señores- dijo Anardil, acompañado por varios Elda- la merienda va a comenzar.

Imrahil le facilitó una silla a Inzildûn y se sentó junto a ella. Los demás hicieron lo mismo y la merienda dio comienzo con la entrada de las frutas acarameladas. La mesa no era muy grande así que se podía escuchar las conversaciones de todos los comensales sin ningún problema.

-¿me pasas la canasta de fresas, Silmariën?

-Aquí está, Inziladûn.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensan quedarse, Señores?- preguntó Imrahil.

-Aun no lo sabemos, hemos pasado tiempos agradables en Númenor y no hemos contemplado la fecha de la partida- contestó Anardil

-Me da gusto que estén bien en nuestras tierras, y que no piensen aun en partir, hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer todavía.

-Es muy confortante que la amistad entre Eldar y Edain se haya renovado, así podremos nutrirnos recíprocamente con nuestros conocimientos, y seremos de nuevo como una familia- dijo Falastur, uno perteneciente a la gente de los Teleri.

**-**Así cuando partamos no será una despedida definitiva, y volveremos a vernos, amigos- dijo Ciriáran- Vilverinar¿podrías pasarme el pan de zarzamora?- Inziladûn lo miró extrañada, al igual que Imrahil y Silmariën, hecho del cual el Elfo se dio cuenta.

-Aquí está, Señor- dijo titubeando.

La merienda prosiguió alegre y despreocupada hasta que el sol estaba a media tarde. La mañana había pasado rápida entre las anécdotas y alegres carcajadas de los comensales, y cuando se dio termino a la reunión, la mesa se recogió con la ayuda de todos. Desmontaron el pabellón he hicieron a un lado la mesa para dejar el claro libre.

Silmariën cubrió los ojos de Imrahil con un vendaje. Se trataba de un juego muy viejo, que todos los numenorianos conocían, constaba en que la persona que llevaba cubiertos los ojos tratará de atrapar a ciegas a los demás participantes, y quien resultara capturado tomaría el lugar de su captor.

-¿entonces solo tenemos que huir de él?- preguntó Anardil.

-Si, Señor- contestó Silmariën.

-Es demasiado fácil.

-y más cuando se tiene tanta experiencia como Inziladûn- Imrahil solo sintió un fuerte empujón y después el suelo deteniendo su caída.

El juego comenzó. Los participantes se escondían entre los árboles e Imrahil se guiaba por los sonidos que hacían al desplazarse, avanzado con cuidado y a tientas.

-Imrahil, si no le pones más acción al juego te dejaremos solo y no te avisaremos- sentenció Silmariën.

-Y si sigues hablando, me darás más pistas para encontrarte- se defendió mandando su voz hacía la dirección de donde venía la voz de Silmariën.

Inziladûn corrió y se escondió tras un gran roble de tronco muy ancho, donde fácilmente su cuerpo cabía cinco veces más.

-Ya escuché tu carrerilla, Inziladûn, sé dónde te escondes.

-Dama¿puedo hacerle compañía?- dijo Ciriáran quien también huía.

-Es bienvenido a mi escondite- dijo haciéndole un espacio. El Elda quedó silencioso por un tiempo mientras escuchaba a Imrahil, que aun estaba alejado de su escondite.

-Quisiera preguntarle por qué se sorprendió cuando le llame por ese apessë- Inziladûn lo miró seria antes de responderle.

- Ese apessë ya me lo habían dado, es mi nombre élfico, mi amilessë, pero después de la prohibición del Quenya lo dejé de usar. Y me preguntaba cómo era posible que usted lo conociera, dado que siempre me he presentado ante usted y su gente con mi nombre en Adûnaic.

-Me pregunto lo mismo- dijo con aire abstraído.

Un gritó dominó el ambiente y todos los jugadores salieron de sus escondites en dirección a su fuente. Se encontraron con una singular escena, Silmariën e Imrahil tirados en el suelo, Imrahil tomaba del tobillo de la doncella y ella trataba de safarse.

-te dije que si no dejabas de hablar te encontraría- dijo quitándose la venda.

-Pero no tenía que abalanzarse sobre ella, Señor- dijo Anardil divertido y ayudando a Silmariën a levantarse.

-¡Esta será la revancha!- dijo Silmariën con aire vengativo colocándose la venda sobre los ojos.

El campo de juego se había convertido en un campo de batalla. Silmariën había efectuado su venganza con rapidez para la mala fortuna de Imrahil, y después el rubio edain había capturado a Falastur, y los turnos siguieron hasta que a todos les tocó portar el vendaje de los ojos. El día terminó con el juego, y después de descansar recostados sobre el pasto, contemplando las estrellas, se condujeron a la puerta donde se salía del palacio para entrar a la zona residencial de Armenelos, y ahí se despidieron Eldar y Edain con gratas palabras de amistad, para después recorrer el camino hacia sus aposentos.

_El aire movía grácil mente sus cabellos oscuros, su pálido rostro era iluminado por los rayos anaranjados del atardecer, y sus ojos violetas trataban vanamente de esconder su tristeza materializada en cristales líquidos. La melancolía de la decadencia del día se posaba sobre su corazón oprimiéndolo, y de vez en cuando introducía su mano al interior de las telas de su vestido para comprobar que aún latía. _

_-No puedo quedarme, no puedo dejar este mundo- cada palabra era un doloroso golpe para ella._

_-Si tuvieras una razón suficientemente valiosa lo harías, pero mis sentimientos hacia ti no son correspondidos de la misma manera- ella miró cómo los ojos grises de él se profundizaron ante tal afirmación._

_-Me da miedo morir. Ustedes nacieron aceptando este don, los inmortales no lo comprendemos. No podría dejar mi vida inmortal por nada existente bajo el sol- ella bajó su cabeza, sintió cómo el dolor se agudizó al oír las últimas palabras que él pronunció. _

_-No puedes escaparte del destino- dijo mirando fieramente los ojos grises de él- mi corazón me dice que te aferrarás a aquello a lo que más temes, y el sufrimiento que has provocado se te será devuelto, y tu caída vendrá de mi. Cuando reconozcas el nombre que yo le di, será demasiado tarde para escapar de él. _

_El rumor de las olas se llevó sus palabras, y las dos presencias quedaron inmóviles sobre el muelle, como dos estatuas de reyes olvidados. El Elda volvió su cabeza plateada hacía el navío que lo llevaría de vuelta a casa, y suspiró con una profunda pena._

_-Tenn'oio Indil Nai Eru varyuva le (hasta siempre Indil, que Eru te guarde)- acarició por última vez su rostro y se alejó._

_Lo último que vio de él fue su cabello plateado brillar con los últimos rayos del sol, recuerdo que guardó con amargura hasta el final de sus días._

Ciriáran despertó en medio de la noche, pero aún seguía ese recuerdo abrumándolo. Desde la reunión en el claro su mente no tenía otra ocupación además de estar repitiendo una y otra vez las escenas de ese recuerdo. Apartó las sábanas y salió a caminar por los jardines de la casa bajo los luminosos ojos de las estrellas. El sol lo descubrió sentado en las escalinatas de mármol, con la mirada abstraída, contemplando un mundo invisible en ese plano de la realidad.

-No has dormido en estos últimos días, Ciriáran- despertó para contemplar el preocupado rostro de Anardil- ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?

-Tenemos que partir en poco tiempo- dijo acrecentando la confusión de su rubio amigo- ¿recuerdas a Indil?

-¿esa joven numenoreana que estaba loca por ti?

-Si, no creía que poseyera el don de la profecía, pero lo que me dijo cuando nos despedimos en el puerto se está convirtiendo en realidad.

-Explícate por favor.

-La dama Inziladûn es su hija- Anardil quedó pasmado- y le ha dado el nombre de Vilverinar…

-El nombre por el cual la llamaste aquel día en el claro- interrumpió.

-He reconocido el nombre de la causa de mi caída.


End file.
